


Солнечный зайчик

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Present Tense, Reunions, Secret Identity Fail, Show Business, Single work, Social Media, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: В жизни Ван Ибо много работы, но нет главного — Сяо Чжаня. Однажды по тэгу «bjyx» он находит в Weibo талантливого артера, который не против поболтать в комментариях.Написано на основе фанона анона из дежурки.Хронология событий, происходивших в реальности, нарушена авторским произволом.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 191
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857289) by [fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020). 



> Бета: The_other_Abe

— Господин Ван, принесли открытки и постеры, чтобы вы могли подписать их для вечера прощания.

За спиной Ван Ибо раздается голос ассистента, когда он уже практически берется за ручку двери. Не оборачиваясь, он кивает головой, давая понять, что услышал, и наконец остается один. Ван Ибо снимает теплую куртку и, устало опустившись в кресло, закрывает глаза. Надо продержаться еще несколько дней, а потом будет короткая передышка, чтобы он мог сбросить с себя роль, как змея сбрасывает старую чешую. На следующий месяц назначен выход дорамы, в которой Ван Ибо снимался осенью, и она, наконец, получила одобрение. Скоро его ждут бесконечные фанмиты, интервью и промоакции, и это тоже не будет легко, Ван Ибо уже видел расписание, а со временем оно станет еще плотней, но там он сможет быть уже самим собой.

Открыв глаза, Ван Ибо видит на столе прямо перед собой аккуратную стопку небольших постеров, открыток и маркер. Он не любит откладывать дела на потом и тянется к маркеру.

Ван Ибо краем сознания отмечает, что на части постеров фотографии, которые они делали на специальной фотосессии, а часть — просто удачные кадры из дорамы. Ему нравится, как он выглядит на них: на одних веселым и жизнерадостным, на других собранным и серьезным, и насыщенный синий цвет костюма ему очень идет. Подписывая открытки, Ван Ибо раскладывает их по столу, давая чернилам время высохнуть и не смазаться. Он заносит маркер над следующей и останавливается, смотря на нее с недоумением: у него не было белого ханьфу на съемках. Он всматривается в изображение, и от узнавания по спине бежит волна мурашек. Среди остальных как-то затесалась открытка с Лань Ванцзи. Ван Ибо медленно откладывает ее в сторону, словно она не из бумаги, а из какого-то очень хрупкого материала, возвращается к остальным и внимательно просматривает их. Ван Ибо просто хочет проверить, не попала ли случайно в стопку еще какая-нибудь открытка из другой дорамы? И находит Сяо Чжаня. Точнее, Вэй Усяня из города Таньчжоу, ведь только в той части дорамы у Сяо Чжаня был темно-синий ханьфу, вместо привычного черного. Ван Ибо удивляется сам себе, почему он все еще это помнит? Вторая открытка также аккуратно ложится поверх первой.

Остальные открытки верные, и продолжив подписывать их, Ван Ибо сдерживается, чтобы не бросить все и не начать рассматривать Вэй Усяня. Наконец все готово, и Ван Ибо ждет несколько минут, прежде чем собрать все в стопку.

Смартфон жалобно пищит, привлекая к себе внимание Ван Ибо, и тот вспоминает, что совсем забыл поставить его на зарядку. Подсоединив провод к разъему, Ван Ибо, наконец, позволяет себе вернуться мыслями к «Неукротимому». Взяв в руки открытку, он медленно поглаживает пальцем изображение Сяо Чжаня.

Сколько лет они не виделись? Кажется, два или три, а может больше. Ван Ибо думает, что это катастрофически долгий срок для мира шоубизнеса, больше походившего на одну большую шумную семью, полную дальних родственников: дядюшек, тетушек, племянников, с которыми так или иначе встречаешься хотя бы на праздниках. Тогда, после окончания съемок «Неукротимого», их агентства так ловко умудрились развести их с Сяо Чжанем в стороны, что Ван Ибо и не понял, в какой момент совершенно потерял с ним связь.

У Ван Ибо есть прекрасный способ бороться с такой хандрой. Он открывает Weibo, но не свой официальный аккаунт, а тот, о котором практически никто не знает: «Гонщик510», и вводит в поиск тэг «bjyx». Иногда Ван Ибо становится легче от этого, иногда только хуже. Он думает, что это похоже на мазохизм, но снова и снова продолжает просматривать ленту.

Первый раз с миром фанатских фантазий его познакомил сам Сяо Чжань. Подсел к нему во время перерыва и, без объяснений, сунул в руки смартфон с открытым приложением. Тогда они только посмеялись над этим вместе, но потом Ван Ибо поймал себя на том, что раз в неделю обязательно заглядывает в ленту. Со временем лента становилась все короче, и сейчас Ван Ибо может за несколько минут просмотреть все новые публикации.

Он останавливается на одном из артов и разворачивает картинку на весь экран. Ван Ибо рассматривает мультяшного львенка, на спине которого плетеная корзина, а в ней такой же мультяшный зайчик с морковками. Рисунок незамысловатый, на вкус Ван Ибо, но поразительно завершенный, ни единого лишнего штриха. Львенок выглядит очень довольным, и Ван Ибо невольно расплывается в улыбке. Ему кажется знакомым стиль, и он идет на страничку автора. Ну надо же, «Цзюй'ин» — Солнечный зайчик — Ван Ибо думает, случайно ли артер выбрал такой никнейм? Аккаунт старый, и, пробежав глазами по работам, Ван Ибо обращает внимание, что хоть темы совершенно разные, из реальных людей он узнает только себя и Сяо Чжаня. Какие-то арты ему знакомы, кажется, что над одним из них они шутили еще вместе с Сяо Чжанем, но большинство нет. Он без раздумий подписывается на аккаунт и закрывает приложение. Ван Ибо собирается посмотреть все, когда будет хоть немного больше свободного времени, сейчас уже слишком поздно, и он устал.

*******

Последние дни съемок настолько напряженные, что Ван Ибо напрочь забывает об артере. Продюсер, конечно, в открытую никого не подгоняет, что удивительно, но съемочная группа чувствует, что финал уже близок и все работают как проклятые. Завершающая сцена дается Ван Ибо тяжелее всего: на площадке полно народу, шумно, а ему предстоит поцелуй. Ван Ибо не любит целоваться в кадре, пожалуй, это единственное, что ему не нравится в актерской профессии. Поцелуй — это слишком интимно, он только для двоих. Но Ван Ибо всегда серьезно подходит к работе.

Когда на площадке появляется его партнерша по съемкам и любовный интерес его персонажа, Чань Ка-Лам выдает:

— Так, давайте-ка все снимем с одного дубля и пойдем дальше. Все знают, что делать?

Ван Ибо кивает, мысленно собираясь и концентрируясь, шум больше не мешает ему. Шаг вперед и он проводит пальцами по щеке Чжао Лиин, говорит свою реплику и приникает к ее губам. Запах и вкус грима мешается с фруктовой жвачкой. В его руках тонкое тело, укрытое слоями шелка, но он не испытывает к нему никаких сильных чувств.

«Представь, что перед тобой другой человек, — говорил его учитель актерского мастерства, — тот, кому бы ты хотел сказать именно эти слова. Веди себя так, словно он прямо перед тобой, не сдерживай эмоции...»

И Ван Ибо напирает немного сильнее и действует чуть жестче, чем собирался.

— Вот это страсть! — хвалит их Чань Ка-Лам, — Вот как надо, учитесь все у нашего Ледяного Принца, — одобрительно смеется он. А Ван Ибо замирает в смущении, ловит удивленный взгляд Чжао Лиин и благодарит богов, что толстый слой грима скрывает его пылающие щеки. Никогда и никому он не признался бы, кого представлял перед собой в этот момент.

— Ибо, с тобой мы закончили, — говорит Чань Ка-Лам, пролистывая распечатки, — так что можешь идти отдыхать, а остальные, пожалуйста, не расслабляемся. Надо еще несколько эпизодов доснять.

Ибо машет всем рукой, поклоном благодарит команду, как всегда делал Сяо Чжань, и спешит скрыться в относительно безопасном фургончике гримерки, где никто не будет задавать ему лишних вопросов.

*******

Смартфон начинает вибрировать, когда солнце клонится к закату. Ван Ибо еще какое-то время шатается около площадки и наблюдает издалека, чтобы никому не мешать. Он уже спокоен, без грима и парика, в обычной повседневной одежде.

— Алло, — Ван Ибо жестом извиняется перед Ван Ичжоу, с которым говорил до этого.

— Ибо, свободен? — без предисловий начинает Ду Хуа. Она всегда такая, никаких церемоний, все быстро и прямолинейно.

— Да.

— Нам предлагают участие в шоу на выживание, и я подумываю выдвинуть тебя. Что скажешь?

— Госпожа Ду, можно в двух словах, что за шоу? — спрашивает Ван Ибо.

— Музыкальное шоу, называется «Produce 101». Ты будешь в качестве одного из менторов. Ну знаешь, типа того, в котором ты сам участвовал, когда начинал. Запуск через две недели.

— Если получится согласовать расписание с «Day Day Up», то я буду очень рад принять участие, — говорит Ван Ибо, думая о том, что вот расписание и уплотнилось, как он и предполагал. Но он рад, Ван Ибо любит свою работу.

— Отлично, я знала, что тебя заинтересует эта идея. Жди расписание и подробное описание проекта, — на этих словах Ду Хуа отключается.

— Еще раз простите, — извиняется Ван Ибо, возвращаясь назад и убирая смартфон в карман.

— Новый проект? — понимающе кивает Ван Ичжоу.

— Да.

— Это правильно, пока есть востребованность, надо ей пользоваться, — он смотрит на площадку и размышляет. — Интересно, закончим сегодня или нет?

— У господина режиссера энергии столько, что он всех выжмет до последней капли, а сам будет готов продолжать как ни в чем ни бывало.

Ван Ичжоу смеется. Они не первый раз снимаются у Чань Ка-Лама и хорошо знают стиль его работы.

— Это верно, — поддерживает его Ван Ичжоу, вытирая слезы, просмеявшись. — Ладно, ты, если хочешь, оставайся, а я пойду. Спасибо за работу, было приятно вновь оказаться с тобой на одной площадке.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Ван Ибо, и остается в относительном одиночестве. У них, конечно, еще будет возможность поблагодарить друг друга, но это уже не будет один на один.

Во время съемок ему особенно никто не докучал своим вниманием, сказывалась репутация замкнутого и холодного человека. Пожалуй, только Ван Ичжоу общался с ним достаточно тепло. Наверное, он еще помнит, какой Ван Ибо был на съемках «Неукротимого», и никакая репутация не может заставить его разувериться, что Ван Ибо может быть веселым.

Ван Ибо еще ненадолго задерживается около площадки, пока смартфон снова не вибрирует, на этот раз коротко, сигналя о новом письме. Внутри вложения с примерным расписанием и описанием проекта, как и обещала Ду Хуа. Ван Ибо не хочет читать все на бегу и решает вернуться к себе в номер.

Проект действительно интересный, и Ван Ибо делает пометку в памяти поблагодарить Ду Хуа еще раз. Он открывает расписание, сравнивает его с графиком съемок «Day Day Up», и убедившись, что накладок практически нет, удовлетворенно закрывает файлы.

Когда Ван Ибо кладет на стол смартфон, ему на глаза попадаются открытки, которые он не отдал вместе с пачкой подписанных, ведь они не имеют отношения к этой дораме и попали туда явно случайно. Он понимает, что успел забыть и про открытки, и про того артера из Weibo, работы которого хотел посмотреть, настолько Чань Ка-Лам загрузил всех работой за эти дни. И Ван Ибо снова тянется к смартфону.

За эти дни Солнечный зайчик успевает выложить еще один пост. На этот раз персонажи не в виде зверей, а вполне человекообразные... эльфы? Ван Ибо рассматривает заостренные уши и не понимает, как такое могло прийти в голову артеру? И только во вторую очередь он спохватывается от сюжета.

«Ван Ибо не любит готовить», — пишет он в сообщении под артом, и в следующую секунду его сердце заходится бешеным стуком. Ван Ибо не понимает, как так получилось, что несколько лет он легко продержался в роли наблюдателя, и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, пишет комментарий? Мысленно похвалив себя за привычку не пользоваться официальным аккаунтом для таких случаев, Ван Ибо достает из маленького холодильника воду и залпом выпивает полбутылки в надежде успокоиться и, снова взяв в руки смартфон, удерживает себя от того, чтобы тут же удалить комментарий.

Минуту спустя Ван Ибо чувствует себя идиотом. Подумаешь, какой-то там комментарий, вполне безобидный и с анонимного аккаунта. Он никогда не скрывал, что не умеет и не любит готовить. Весь Интернет знает об этом, ничего удивительного в том, что какой-то фанат оставляет подобный комментарий. Но несмотря на это, настроение портится. Ван Ибо не удивляется этому, он знает, что это происходит с ним под конец каждого длительного проекта. И лучшее, что он может сделать, это лечь спать. Он сворачивает приложение, не видя, что под его комментарием артер успевает оставить ответ, ставит смартфон на зарядку и отстраненно понимает, что опять не посмотрел работы Солнечного зайчика. Но Ван Ибо точно знает — сегодня тот день, когда ему станет только хуже, и он кладет смартфон поверх открыток, чтобы не забыть завтра забрать их с собой.

*******

Утром Ван Ибо узнает, что вчера Чань Ла-Кам все-таки успел отснять весь материал, и на сегодняшний вечер назначен праздник. Он не может себе позволить проигнорировать это мероприятие, но планирует первую половину дня отсидеться в номере и присоединиться к остальной команде за пару часов до официального начала. Этого должно хватить для того, чтобы каждый успел сделать с ним по памятному снимку, а остальные — зафиксировать этот процесс. Есть не хочется, и Ван Ибо решает сидеть в номере, пока его никто не хватится.

Начав день с проверки уведомлений, Ван Ибо узнает, что вчера так и не вышел из Weibo, а лишь свернул приложение, и теперь он видит ответ Солнечного зайчика, пестрящий смайликами: «Это не Ван Ибо. Присмотрись!» — и Ван Ибо начинает рассматривать арт, но все, что он видит, еще больше убеждает его в том, что на нем он сам и Сяо Чжань: форма глаз, губ, маленькая родинка у нижней губы Сяо Чжаня и совсем крошечная, обычно надежно скрытая гримом, у него. Только форма ушей у них обоих, как у западных эльфов — остроконечная. Сяо Чжань что-то рассказывает, сидя на высоком табурете и опираясь на сидение руками. Сам он, в это время, с довольным видом нарезает тонкими ломтиками редиску, а рядом на огне стоит котел с супом.

Ван Ибо не понимает, что хочет сказать Солнечный зайчик и поэтому пишет ответ: «Это точно Ван Ибо».

Когда от Солнечного зайчика приходит: «Но это же эльфы. Неужели ты не замечаешь?» — и смайлик с высунутым языком, Ван Ибо начинает злиться:

«Что за ребячество?»

Разумеется он видит, что это эльфы, но от этого они не перестают быть Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжанем. Он хмурится, закрывает приложение и уходит из номера, чтобы попрощаться со всеми, поблагодарить съемочную группу и коллег, и попасть на тысячу фотоснимков.

Перед залом для праздника уже толпятся ребята из съемочной группы. Они переговариваются, шутят, смеются, фотографируются на память, и Ван Ибо ныряет в этот шумный водоворот.

«Не пей алкоголь», — думает про себя Ван Ибо, когда начинается официальная часть вечера.

Чань Ла-Кам произносит речь, режет торт и начинает раскладывать куски. Ван Ибо получает свой одним из первых, ведь у него ведущая роль. Торт приторно-сладкий, но все уминают его с удовольствием.

Когда каждый получает по стаканчику с вином, продюсер берет слово, и все притихают.

— Давайте выпьем за успешный монтаж, озвучку и чтобы комиссия не порезала нас на куски! — он поднимает стаканчик, и весь зал снова начинает гудеть как улей.

Ван Ибо делает первый и единственный за сегодня глоток. До конца вечера он ходит с этим стаканчиком, делая вид, что пьет, но каждый раз отказываясь от добавки, ведь стаканчик полный.

Когда вечер закономерно начинает приближаться к окончанию, Ван Ибо отговаривается тем, что хочет отдохнуть перед перелетом, и на выходе получает бумажный пакет, чьи братья стройными рядами стоят вдоль стены и ждут своих владельцев. Ван Ибо не заглядывает внутрь, он знает что там: открытки с автографами его коллег, записки с пожеланиями, скромные безделушки на память.

Сам он никогда не пишет посланий, всегда ограничиваясь подписанными открытками, но почему-то каждый раз получает уйму ненужного барахла. Содержимое только одного пакета Ван Ибо бережно хранит, и то не полностью, а только ту часть, которую он получил от Сяо Чжаня.

Вернувшись в номер, Ван Ибо ставит пакет на стол, кладет в него открытки «Неукротимого», чтобы не помять их отдельно в багаже, стряхивает с плеч куртку и идет в душ. Когда он ложится, голова приятно пуста, и сон подступает быстро и незаметно.

*******

На следующий день Ван Ибо возвращается в Пекин и записывает видео с почти что признанием в любви. Идея приходит ему в голову во время перелета и даже спустя несколько часов, когда он добирается до квартиры, все еще кажется удачной. Поэтому он фиксирует камеру, берет в руки шлем и делает запись так, чтобы сам объект его благодарности попал в кадр в самом конце.

Поставив шлем на место и выложив видео в Weibo, Ван Ибо перелогинивается в Гонщик510* и набирает в поиске привычный тэг, наверное, он может набрать его с закрытыми глазами, столько раз он нажимал на одни и те же клавиши.

Сегодня не день бочжаней, в ленте только старые репосты, и Ван Ибо, грустно улыбнувшись, замечает уведомление об ответе.

«Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть».

Наверное, Солнечный зайчик рассчитывал на беседу, и не ожидал, что после его последней реплики Ван Ибо прекратит отвечать. Ван Ибо игнорирует это сообщение и переходит на страницу со всеми работами Солнечного зайчика.

Он не сортирует, просматривает все подряд: традиционный стиль, скетчи, что-то фэнтезийное. Ван Ибо нравится каждая работа, но он выбирает только одну, с сеттингом, похожим на Китай эпохи Хань, ставит под ней лайк, а после еще долго рассматривает горные уступы, павильон, примостившийся на одном из них, и бесконечную лестницу, ведущую наверх. Ван Ибо не сразу замечает крошечную фигурку в светлых одеждах, поднимающуюся по ней. Когда он увеличивает изображение, ему кажется, что у фигуры за плечами гуцинь, и Ван Ибо, вздыхая, качает головой: ему везде мерещатся намеки на «Неукротимого», и с этим пора что-то делать.

У Солнечного зайчика много фотографий совершенно разных мест, Ван Ибо узнает Пекин, Шанхай, Великую стену, средневековые замки, множество других туристических мест, и, кажется, даже окрестности Хэндяня, но ни на одной нет и намека на лицо автора. Ван Ибо немного разочарован, хотя и не может сказать, почему ему хочется посмотреть на Солнечного зайчика.

*******

— Как проходят съемки? — Ван Хань каждый раз начинает с одного и того же вопроса, пока их гримируют перед началом записи «Day Day Up».

— Успешно, — отвечает Ван Ибо, как будто не отвечал раньше, но ему самому нравится эта традиция. — Позавчера праздновали окончание.

— Поздравляю, это хорошая новость, — Ван Ибо знает, что Ван Хань искренен, и поэтому его слова радуют.

— У меня новый проект, — говорит Ван Ибо, немного помолчав.

— Дорама? — подает голос Да Чжанвэй.

— Нет, реалити-шоу. Я в качестве ментора, но не знаю никого из участников.

— Помнишь имена?

— Шоу Ло, Элла Чэн, и еще Тао. На самом деле он Хуан Цзытао, пишет песни, читает рэп, снимается, — перечисляет он тех, кого запомнил.

— Тао знаю только по рассказам, но слышал лишь хорошее, с Шоу Ло у тебя не должно быть проблем, про Эллу Чэн ничего не слышал, — перечисляет Ван Хань. — Но разве у тебя есть проблемы с социализацией? 

Ван Ибо пожимает плечами и слышит:

— Ты справишься, я не сомневаюсь в этом. Лучше скажи, ты читал сегодняшний сценарий?

— Конечно, читал. Спасатели. Хорошая тема.

Ван Ибо любит летать в Чаншу. На записи выпусков «Day Day Up» он чувствует себя так, словно вернулся домой: он расслаблен, улыбается и не боится выглядеть глупо.

Когда господин спасатель начинает объяснять, как взвалить себе на спину человека, потерявшего сознание, Да Чжанвэй ухмыляется и, ложась на пол, командует:

— Ибо, давай!

Ван Ибо прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать смех, и ложится рядом с Да Чжанвэем, как подсказывает господин спасатель перекидывает руку, затягивает Да Чжанвэя на свои плечи, но пол слишком скользкий, и Ван Ибо не может подняться. Зал смеется, и Ван Ибо смеется вместе с ними, не испытывая ни капли досады. Зрители подбадривают всех криками, наконец, Ван Ибо удается подняться, и он уносит Да Чжанвэя за пределы площадки.

— Круто, — говорит Да Чжанвэй, — надо будет потом потренироваться, это полезный навык.

Ван Ибо кивает, и они возвращаются под громкие аплодисменты и восторженные крики.

Для дегустации сегодня на запись приносят кухню Чунцина, и Ван Ибо, обычно активно принимающий участие в этой части программы, отступает назад. Он помнит, насколько чунцинский перец острый, попробовал однажды у Сяо Чжаня и чуть не сгорел заживо. Непрошенные мысли опять лезут в голову, и Ван Ибо предпочитает на несколько мгновений спрятаться за спиной Ван Ханя, чтобы справится с лицом.

*******

Через несколько дней у Солнечного зайчика обновление. Ван Ибо открывает рисунок и резко выдыхает, он блокирует экран и украдкой озирается, но кресла в первом классе широкие, а рядом с ним никто не сидит. Оглянувшись и убедившись в том, что пассажир позади него полностью погружен в чтение газеты, Ван Ибо снова открывает рисунок.

Они целуются. Рисованные Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо целуются. Поза выбрана такая, что лиц толком не видно, но любой смотрящий безошибочно понимает, что Сяо Чжань тянет на себя за толстовку Ван Ибо. 

Ван Ибо снова блокирует экран и уставляется невидящим взглядом в иллюминатор. Его распирает от необходимости что-то сказать, как-то отреагировать, но он не может сосредоточиться и придумать фразу, достаточно безобидную, но в тоже время выражающую все его чувства. Он подзывает стюардессу и просит воды. Наконец он решает, что немного критики не повредит и как раз разбавит нескончаемый поток хвалебных отзывов.

«Ха! Автор, вы хорошо рисуете, но в предмете не разбираетесь. Разве Ибо надел бы розовую толстовку?»

Ван Ибо не забывает добавить пару смайликов, чтобы не улететь мгновенно в черный список и настраивается на то, что ответом его не удостоят. И продолжает посматривать в приложение, но только затем, чтобы рассмотреть арт.

«Спасибо! А какую бы надел?»

Ван Ибо чуть не выпускает смартфон из рук, когда видит сообщение от Солнечного зайчика.

«Например, зеленую?»

«Гонщик510, но это же так скучно!»

«Зато это больше похоже на Ибо».

«А ты прямо такой специалист?» — Солнечный зайчик сопровождает последнюю реплику подмигивающим смайликом, и Ван Ибо задумывается, как ответить. Вообще-то, разумеется, он специалист по самому себе, но как это преподнести незнакомому человеку?

«Посмотри на его форму в Ямахе, и ты все поймешь».

«Ок, посмотрю!»

К Ван Ибо подходит стюардесса и просит пристегнуться и выключить на время посадки смартфон, и он немного разочарованно закрывает Weibo, а когда заходит в следующий раз, против воли начинает улыбаться.

Солнечный зайчик нарисовал Ван Ибо верхом на минимото, закладывающим крутой поворот, практически ложась боком на землю. Колени растопырены, волосы трепет ветер, сам Ван Ибо счастливо смеется, и ему вторит улыбающееся солнышко.

«Гонщик510, я знаю о роли шлема и подходящей одежды, но можно на рисунке мы обойдемся без этого?» — надпись сделана прямо на арте, и Ибо смеется так же открыто, как его нарисованная копия.

«Солнечный зайчик, спасибо, что упомянул о важности шлема!» — пишет Ван Ибо под постом и возвращается вверх, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок.

Солнечный зайчик действительно последовал совету Ван Ибо: на рисунке тот в защитном комбинезоне, детали прорисованы не все, но Ван Ибо видит, что основные элементы на своих местах и цвета на этот раз выбраны верно. Вот только...

«Солнечный зайчик, ты снова ошибся. Номер Ибо восемьдесят пять, а не пятьдесят восемь».

Ван Ибо немного расфокусирует взгляд и замечает что цифры на комбинезоне принимают совсем другое значение. Восьмерку прикрывает руль от минимото, превращая ее в тройку, а улыбчивое солнце, вставая в один ряд с первыми двумя, становится нулем. Ван Ибо медленно проговаривает про себя: «Пятьсот тридцать — во сян ни — я скучаю по тебе...» Он присматривается к солнышку и видит едва заметную родинку под нижней губой. Что все это значит? Ван Ибо не очень-то верит в совпадения. Он в растерянности, потому что любит шифрованные сообщения, но не понимает, какой толк делать их для малознакомого пользователя сети?

«Ага, но восемьдесят пять* — немного грустное число, тебе не кажется?» — пока Ван Ибо размышляет, успевает прийти ответ, и теперь он точно не знает, что думать.

Не придя ни к какому решению ни через полчаса, ни через час, Ван Ибо идет и отжимается до тех пор, пока руки не подламываются от усталости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Китае, из-за богатой омонимии, очень популярны цифровые коды, означающие похожую по произношению фразу.  
> Гонщик510 — 510 означает «Я зависим от тебя»  
> 85 — означает «Помоги мне»


	2. Chapter 2

«Produce 101» неожиданно захватывает Ван Ибо с головой.

За неделю прослушиваний он успевает забыть обо всем. К концу первого дня он уже не помнит, скольких претенденток видел за последние десять часов, и открывает для себя, что отбирать участниц сложнее, чем он думал.

Тао оказывается отличным парнем и просит Ван Ибо обращаться к нему в случае любых трудностей.

— Посмотри ей в глаза, ты или увидишь огонь внутри, или нет. То, как она двигается, не важно, этому можно научиться, вокал более или менее поставить, но внутреннюю силу из ниоткуда не возьмешь, — наставляет его Тао, после того как Ван Ибо признается, что никогда никого не прослушивал.

Они сидят рядом, и первые пару часов Тао активно комментирует свой выбор, чтобы Ван Ибо мог понять, о чем он говорит, на конкретных примерах. Вместе с ними на прослушивании Джейсон Чжан. Ни Шоу Ло, ни Эллы Чэн нет, Тао говорит, что они присоединятся к проекту позже.

Поначалу Джейсон Чжан молча заполняет свои распечатки, но заметив, о чем они с Тао говорят, присоединяется, и к середине дня Ван Ибо чувствует себя гораздо увереннее.

На третий день на сцену выходит девушка, которая особенно цепляет Ван Ибо, он смотрит в списки — Ями. У нее уже есть опыт и любовь публики, и в ней Ван Ибо отчетливо видит желание работать над собой и двигаться вперед.

— Из твоего агентства? — наклоняется к нему Тао.

Ван Ибо мог бы и не отвечать, у них с Тао одинаковое содержание распечаток и описание участниц, но он спохватывается и кивает головой, понимая, что, вероятно, Тао не обратил внимания, откуда сам Ван Ибо.

В конце недели Ван Ибо переводит дух. Он не позволяет себе ни на что отвлекаться все дни прослушивания и концентрируется исключительно на том, что происходит на сцене. Для всех участниц это важный этап, и пропустить хотя бы одну, достойную пройти на сам проект, было бы чудовищным неуважением к их общему труду. Лишь на один день он вынужден улететь в Чаншу. Запись в «Day Day Up» все еще приоритетнее.

Еще полтора дня уходит на то, чтобы они пришли к общему мнению и выбрали сотню лучших, отсеяв остальных. В проект попадает лишь одна из десяти девушек, остальные девять уезжают ни с чем. Передавая списки организаторам, Ван Ибо чувствует себя так, словно сутки без остановки наматывал круги по треку. Невольное сравнение тянет собой из глубины памяти последний арт Солнечного зайчика, и Ван Ибо решает, что достаточно устал, чтобы не реагировать слишком остро, если тот выложил очередную провокационную работу, и вечером, оставшись один, заходит в Weibo.

Сегодня из свежего только фотографии. Ван Ибо листает их и с удивлением узнает Хэндянь. И не просто общие туристические виды, а места около одной из съемочных площадок. На последней фотографии он видит Сяо Чжаня. Фотография сделана с претензией на художественность и должна была запечатлеть тихий зеленый уголок сада, так что случайно попавший в кадр человек на ней — лишний. Но для Ван Ибо все совсем наоборот: кроме Сяо Чжаня на этом снимке ничего больше не имеет значения. Лицо разглядеть сложно из-за расфокуса, но Ван Ибо может узнать его в любом состоянии и с любого ракурса.

Ван Ибо бродит по квартире, никак не решаясь написать Солнечному зайчику, долго стоит у окна и смотрит на огни фар от машин, едущих по автостраде. Их много, несмотря на поздний час, и порой они сливаются в единый поток. Наконец, Ван Ибо решается.

«У тебя есть еще фотографии этого места?»

Чтобы не тратить время на ожидание, ведь неизвестно, когда Солнечный зайчик увидит сообщение, Ван Ибо уходит в душ. По возвращении его ждет:

«Есть, а что?»

Ответ пришел буквально несколько минут назад, и Ван Ибо надеется, что Солнечный зайчик еще в сети.

«Просто интересно посмотреть. Красивые снимки».

«Могу скинуть в личном сообщении, но остальные хуже».

«Буду ждать».

Ван Ибо не собирается говорить, что он хочет найти на снимках, и когда получает, внимательно всматривается в каждый пиксель, но Сяо Чжаня нет ни на одном из них. Тогда Ван Ибо уверяется в том, что на первом снимке тот действительно оказывается случайно.

Все это настолько взбудораживает Ван Ибо, что он едва не забывает поблагодарить за фотографии.

«Спасибо, эти тоже очень красивые».

Он закрывает приложение и снимает с полки небольшую коробку. Завтра он пожалеет об этом, но сейчас Ван Ибо может думать только о ее содержимом и ему плевать, что он выглядит при этом как сентиментальная девчонка. В коробке собраны все его богатства: открытки, некоторые из них с автографами, записки, реликты, вроде распечатанных на бумаге фотографий, небольшой кулон в виде головы быка на хитро сплетенной цепочке — подарок Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо наматывает цепочку на пальцы и начинает перебирать фотографии.

Ничего опасного или подозрительного в памяти смартфона — это правило он знает тверже, чем штрихи иероглифов собственного имени, но обычные фотографии никто не украдет у него, и не испортит карьеру, распространив их по сети. На фотографиях съемочная площадка «Неукротимого», но не вылизанные до идеала официальные снимки, а то, что попало в сеть вместе с множеством BTS. На них не Вэй Усянь улыбается Лань Ванцзи, а Сяо Чжань ему, Ван Ибо. Он медленно перебирает их, рассматривая и так знакомые до последней тени снимки, отстраненно отмечая, как нагревается кулон от тепла его руки.

В груди все сжимается от мысли, что он упустил момент.

Как минимум раз в пару месяцев Ван Ибо напоминает себе о том, как легко это может произойти, и каждый раз он обещает себе, что не допустит такой же ошибки впредь.

Ван Ибо считает время съемок с Сяо Чжанем самым счастливым периодом в своей жизни, если отбросить совсем детские годы, когда пределом мечтаний было получить в один день мороженое и новый набор Лего. Ни с одним партнером или партнершей по съемкам он не находил такого же взаимопонимания, ни перед кем ему не хотелось с такой же силой распахнуть душу. Никого он не хотел оберегать от беспощадного мира так, как Сяо Чжаня. Только понял это, когда стало уже слишком поздно.

Ван Ибо сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати и перебирает в памяти шутки, улыбки, ребячества, заливистый смех Сяо Чжаня, его глаза, лучащиеся радостью. Ван Ибо запретил себе следить за Сяо Чжанем, когда понял, насколько собственная беспечность обломала его. Знал, что может не выдержать, сорваться и наделать глупостей, и ладно бы только себе во вред. Ван Ибо холодным потом покрывается при мысли о том, что он может навредить Сяо Чжаню.

Но у Ван Ибо есть воспоминания о тех пяти месяцах, проведенных в Хэндяне, и он бережно хранит их в памяти. И единственная уступка, которую позволяет себе Ван Ибо — лента Weibo с тэгом «бочжани».

Вот только Сяо Чжань сам начинает выводить Ван Ибо из относительного равновесия, сначала появившись на открытке, а теперь тенью проскользнув сквозь листву на чужой фотографии.

Ван Ибо ложиться спать в скверном настроении, после того как складывает все содержимое коробки на место и добавляет туда те злосчастные открытки, привезенные с последних съемок. Ван Ибо понимает, что пакет стоит неразобранным уже не одну неделю, и обещает себе заняться им завтра с самого утра.

Но утром его вниманием завладевают другие пакеты, привезенные водителем: с одеждой. Он разбирает вещи, одновременно решая, как и куда их можно надеть. Это дорогие брендовые шмотки, и Ван Ибо знает, их надо выгуливать не просто на улице, а на телевидении, и «Produce 101» с приближающимися фанмитами отлично подходят для этого. Костюмы тут же отправляются на плечики, трикотаж на полки. Дойдя до последнего пакета, Ван Ибо замирает в нерешительности, он расправляет толстовку и не может определиться, случайность это или шутка? Толстовка мягкая, теплая и уютная, но она ярко-розового цвета.

— Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? — ворчит Ван Ибо и, засунув ее назад в пакет, кидает на самое дно шкафа.

Утром его ждет личное сообщение от Солнечного зайчика.

«Привет, Гонщик510, я вообще-то догадываюсь, что ты искал на тех фотографиях. Поклянись мне, что никому не покажешь ее и не выложишь никуда в сеть, иначе меня на органы разберут! Тем более, что фотографировал мой друг, а я не хочу подставлять его».

Ван Ибо прокручивает сообщение вниз и видит фотографию Сяо Чжаня.

Он в Хэндяне на съемках, уже в парике и гриме, но костюм еще не надет. Ван Ибо понимает просьбу Солнечного зайчика, ведь это утечка, и пишет ответ:

«Клянусь, дальше меня не уйдет».

Сяо Чжань на фотографии смотрит не в объектив, а чуть в сторону, он спокоен, собран и, может быть, капельку печален. Ван Ибо кажется это неестественным, ведь Сяо Чжань из его памяти всегда улыбается. Возможно, он слишком устал, или болен, и рядом нет никого, кто бы позаботился о нем.

Насмотревшись, Ван Ибо пишет еще одно сообщение: «Спасибо за снимок», — и начинает собираться на запись «Produce 101», сегодня первый официальный день.

Они доезжают до студии и, перед тем как выйти из машины, Ван Ибо говорит телохранителю:

— Поснимай меня сегодня исподтишка.

Лэлэ не надо ничего объяснять. Это не первый раз, когда они делают снимки, для «контролированного слива», как называет это Ду Хуа. Ничего особенного, чуть больше приватности, чем на официальных снимках, но фанатам это надо, и чтобы не провоцировать их на самостоятельную охоту за Ван Ибо, он сам выбрасывает в сеть «эксклюзивные снимки». На этот раз он собирается отправить их Солнечному зайчику, отплатив услугой за услугу. К тому же, ему все равно, через кого снимки попадут в сеть. Ван Ибо передает телохранителю смартфон, который они специально используют для этих целей, и забывает про свою просьбу до конца дня.

Вечером, по дороге домой, Ван Ибо просматривает фотографии, сделанные Лэлэ, и отбирает несколько. 

На одной он идет по коридору студии. Ван Ибо внимательно рассматривает снимок, чтобы в кадр не попало чего-то действительно важного. Содержание табличек на дверях прочитать невозможно, на снимке, кроме него самого, только рядовой персонал. Он снят вполоборота, но точно узнаваем. Ван Ибо откладывает эту фотографию. 

На другой заснята тренировка. Лэлэ ловит момент, когда он изогнут в хитрой позе, опираясь рукой о пол, позади зеркала, рубашка немного задирается, и видна голая кожа живота с рельефом мышц. Лэлэ умудряется сделать этот снимок так, что в кадре больше никого нет. Этот Ван Ибо тоже откладывает, как и очень похожий, но на котором четко видно его лицо. Ван Ибо выбирает еще несколько снимков про запас, а остальные удаляет. 

Ван Ибо удивлен, когда ни через день, ни через два не находит в сети отправленные Солнечному зайчику фотографии. Он ни с кем не поделился? Но Ван Ибо не говорил, откуда они у него, и не просил сохранить все в тайне. Он делает мысленную пометку вернуться к обычной схеме, и на следующий день передает фото Лэлэ:

— Покажи своей сестре.

Тот понятливо кивает, но замечает между делом:

— Сестра всегда укоряет меня за фотографии.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ван Ибо, успевая уйти в свои мысли.

— Говорит, что меня однажды поймают за руку и выгонят.

— Серьезно? — смеется Ван Ибо. Он не думал, что сестра его телохранителя такая совестливая, ведь раньше она служила ему отличным каналом распространения.

— Думаю, ее больше пугает вероятность штрафа, — продолжает Лэлэ.

— А, да, наверное, девушек сложно понять, — соглашается Ван Ибо.

Однако несмотря ни на что, сестра Лэлэ справляется со своей задачей, сама того не зная, и всего через сутки фотографии уже гуляют по сети, а Ван Ибо получает сообщение от Солнечного зайчика:

«Дружище, это не я, клянусь!»

«Знаю».

«Я бы никогда!»

Ван Ибо испытывает легкий укол совести: своими действиями он заставил поволноваться Солнечного зайчика. Ван Ибо удивлен, он действительно не рассчитывал на такое ответственное отношение.

«Я верю тебе, Солнечный зайчик. Наверное, эти фотографии попали не только ко мне», — Ван Ибо чувствует, что должен успокоить не на шутку разволновавшегося приятеля.

«Ты уверен? Тебе ничего за это не будет?»

«Да, так что выдохни и успокойся. Кстати, у меня есть еще снимок. Хочешь посмотреть?»

«Наверное, это неправильно, но очень хочу! Откуда они вообще у тебя?»

«Не обижайся, но этого не скажу», — Ван Ибо отговаривается, потому что не любит врать, пусть и по таким пустячным поводам.

Он листает последние фотографии и выбирает одно из не очень удачных сэлфи. Снимок милый, но Ван Ибо кажется, что он вышел на нем слишком мягким, не таким ледяным и отстраненным, как он привык представать перед другими. Обычно Ван Ибо такие удаляет сразу, но сейчас он готов рискнуть и отправить его Солнечному зайчику. Собственно, никакого риска нет, тысячи похожих фотографий гуляют по сети.

Почти нажав на кнопку отправки, Ван Ибо спохватывается и шипит на себя:

— Идиот...

У него, Гонщика510, не может быть эксклюзивных сэлфи айдола. Он сжимает зубы от злости, ведь он чуть не допустил ошибку. Возможно, Солнечный зайчик и не обратил бы на это внимания, но подставляться вот так по-глупому, Ван Ибо не любит, и в ход идет смартфон для «слива». Ван Ибо точно помнит, что там есть один из стареньких снимков, который он не удалил, но и не хотел, чтобы он гулял по социальным сетям. 

*******

День за днем в «Produce 101» Ван Ибо тренирует пять классов. Он вынужден не только хвалить их, но и ругать, подбадривать, справляться с их подколками. Он не пытается миндальничать, зная, что этим он никому не поможет стать лучше, не боится прикрикнуть или открыто показать свое неодобрение, когда кто-то начинает лениться.

Сложнее всего со слезами. Ван Ибо знает, что они бессмысленны: если хочешь чего-то добиться, надо тренироваться. А если не получается, надо тренироваться еще усерднее.

— Слезы не могут ничего решить, — он пытается успокоить и подбодрить Чжу Тянтян, у которой никак не получается догнать уровень остальных участниц, но она не может остановиться и продолжает рыдать. Тогда он рассказывает историю из своего детства, и, кажется, это срабатывает. Все смеются и снова готовы заниматься. Даже у Чжу Тянтян появляется решимость и воодушевление во взгляде.

Недели идут, и участниц в проекте остается все меньше. Их снова и снова тасуют между собой, формируя каждый раз новые группы.

Сегодняшняя репетиция идет уже пару часов, но Ван Ибо все еще недоволен результатом.

— А ты покажи нам, как надо, — девчонки хихикают и перешептываются. Они сидят, развалившись прямо на полу.

— Ладно, — он смотрит на них с легким снисхождением: если они рассчитывают подловить его, то напрасно, — только все вместе.

Ван Ибо встает по центру, и его группа выстраивается клином по бокам, так он сможет видеть их отражения в зеркалах. Ван Ибо кивает, и зал заполняет музыка. Ван Ибо не считает танец каким-то сложным, но его подготовка несопоставимо лучше. Он танцует, не зажимаясь и не стесняясь откровенно девчачьих движений, это часть его работы.

— Чоу-Чоу, ты должна сильнее... хм... оттопыривать попу. Видишь, как остальные делают?

— Но мне не нравится, — капризным голосом заявляет Чоу-Чоу, когда все останавливаются.

— Ну и что? Тебе и не должно нравится, ты делаешь это для зрителей, а не для себя. Понимаешь?

— Чоу-Чоу, — к девушке подходит Ями и кладет ей на плечо руку, — ты должна стараться лучше, от тебя зависит вся команда.

— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается она, — но пусть тогда Ибо танцует с нами, — она смеется над своим предложением. — У него так здорово получается, — и остальные участницы смеются вместе с ней.

— Если ты будешь больше тренироваться, то сможешь танцевать так же как хорошо, как Ибо, — говорит ей Ями. — Девочки, давайте еще раз, у нас еще полчаса перед вокалом.

Ван Ибо отходит к стене, садится на пол, чтобы видеть всех с того угла, с которого будут наблюдать зрители, дожидается, пока девочки встанут на свои места и включает музыку. Он кивает головой в такт музыке и, когда она стихает, говорит:

— Инь Жуй, сначала тебе надо показать застенчивость, а потом уже раскрываться, как если бы увидела того, кто тебе нравится, сиять. Понимаешь?

— Покажи нам! — выкрикивают остальные. Они визжат от восторга, когда Ван Ибо соглашается и снова встает в их ряды. От нескончаемого шума начинает болеть голова, и Ван Ибо старается незаметно посмотреть на часы, скоро ли его группа пойдет к следующему наставнику? Если голова разболится и не пройдет до завтра, то его ждут крайне неприятные сутки. Завтра очередной день голосований, и кому-то придется уйти из проекта. Эти дни Ван Ибо не любит, они напоминают ему о первых, самых тяжелых, неделях в Корее.

К счастью, голова не подкидывает ему сюрприз, но к позднему вечеру, когда заканчиваются съемки, Ван Ибо все равно выжат словно лимон, его сил хватает только на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и рухнуть в кровать. Он сверяется с завтрашним расписанием — утро свободно — и зарывается лицом в подушку. Слишком много чужих слез за сегодня. Обычно они не так сильно трогают Ван Ибо, но, видимо, копится усталость, и он начинает острее на все реагировать. Но Ями прошла дальше, и Ван Ибо, из цеховой солидарности, рад за нее.

*******

— Чжанвэй! Ибо! Как проходят съемки? — в гримерку заходит Ван Хань, и Ван Ибо улыбается, слыша традиционный вопрос.

— Хорошо, — он старается не сильно вертеться, чтобы не мешать гримеру. — Тао отличный, мне кажется, мы хорошо понимаем друг друга.

— Я рад.

— Почему ты никогда не спрашиваешь, как у меня проходят съемки? — влезает в разговор Да Чжанвэй.

— Потому что про тебя мы и так все всё знаем, — посмеивается Ван Хань.

— Я не понимаю некоторых участниц, — делится Ван Ибо. — Они готовились, стремились, прошли отбор, но как только попали на проект, сразу стали лениться. Я объясняю им, что успех просто так не падает с неба, в тренировках не бывает слова «достаточно», надо повторять снова и снова, пока не падаешь от бессилия.

— Ибо, это же девушки, — ржет Да Чжанвэй, — они, знаешь, немного не так думают. Ты бы знал, если бы больше с ними общался.

— Я достаточно с ними общаюсь.

— Так вот, — продолжает Да Чжанвэй, — они думают, что раз попали на телевидение, то успех у них в кармане.

— Но не все же!

— Конечно, не все, ты сам сказал, что это некоторые. Но большинство, — и Да Чжанвэй назидательно поднимает вверх указательный палец.

— Есть такие, как Ями.

— Знакомое имя, — отзывается Ван Хань.

— У нее уже есть несколько песен и определенная популярность в сети, но она хочет достичь большего и пошла на «Produce 101». Я не знаю, кто в итоге победит, но Ями точно доберет популярности.

Ван Ибо замечает, что гример берет в руки баллон с лаком для волос, и замолкает, чтобы не надышаться. Разговор сам собой сходит на нет, и Ван Ибо мысленно возвращается к сегодняшнему сценарию передачи.

— Знаешь, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы кого-нибудь пригласили к нам, ты только скажи, — говорит Ван Хань, когда съемки закончены и практически все успевают разойтись, и только Ван Ибо не спешит — его рейс не скоро, и он не хочет ждать вылета в аэропорту.

— Что? — он непонимающе смотрит на Ван Ханя.

Тот пододвигает стул, садится и немного наклоняется к Ван Ибо.

— Ты этого не замечаешь, но мы с Чжанвэйем и Фэн-Фэном со стороны видим, что ты последнее время изменился, стал не таким хмурым, как раньше, вот мы и предположили, что ты с кем-то сдружился. Так что если ты хочешь кого-то позвать к нам в «Day Day Up» гостем, то мы всегда это устроим.

— Нет ничего такого, Хань-гэ, — качает головой Ван Ибо.

— Ты сегодня с воодушевлением говорил о Тао, потом о Ями. Смотри сам, конечно, мы могли и ошибиться, я не настаиваю, но если надумаешь, предложение всегда в силе.

Ван Хань хлопает его по колену и уходит, оставляя одного, а Ван Ибо задумывается, откуда у них взялись такие мысли? Тао — всего лишь коллега по проекту, не более, Ван Ибо не испытывает к нему ничего сильнее легкой симпатии. С Ями тоже самое. Вокруг Ван Ибо постоянно появляются новые люди, к большинству он абсолютно равнодушен. Почему Ван Хань думает, что Ван Ибо изменился?

Мысленно пожав плечами, Ван Ибо тянется в карман за смартфоном и открывает Weibo. Солнечный зайчик! Начав с того обмена фотографиями, они переписываются уже несколько недель, но неужели Солнечный зайчик так влияет на него, что это становится заметно со стороны?

Солнечный зайчик веселый и, на первый взгляд, кажется беззаботным и поверхностным, но с ним Ван Ибо легко представляет себе, что он не айдол, а обычный мальчишка, обсуждающий с другом любимую еду, игры, фильмы, актеров. Это происходит настолько естественно, что Ван Ибо не замечает, как втягивается в переписку и начинает ждать каждое новое сообщение.


	3. Chapter 3

Запись финального эпизода «Produce 101» в памяти Ван Ибо сливается в сплошной поток огней, музыки, восторженных криков и непременных слез. Он немного смущен, когда его искренне хвалят Тао, Элла Чэн и остальные соведущие, благодарят за наставничество участницы. Он по-настоящему рад за финалисток, ведь они прошли огромный путь всего за три месяца изнуряющих тренировок, не сломались под чужим давлением и готовы расти дальше.

Ван Ибо удивлен, когда Тао зовет его отпраздновать окончание проекта вместе с Тигром, Джейсоном и Эллой, но отказывается, отговариваясь тем, что ему необходимо отдохнуть перед завтрашним перелетом. Его ждет Чжухай.

Звонок от Ду Хуа раздается в тот момент, когда Ван Ибо несет сумку к входной двери, а внизу уже ждет машина.

— Ибо, хочу пожелать тебе удачи, — все также, без предисловий, начинает Ду Хуа.

— Спасибо!

— И хочу напомнить, что твоя безопасность должна быть превыше всего.

— Разумеется. Тренер Ли и Мэн Сяоси не забывают всем об этом напоминать, — Ван Ибо даже не шутит, это чистая правда. Впрочем, Ду Хуа не удивляет его, она всегда заботится прежде всего о благополучии агентства, а если Ван Ибо получит травму, это может существенно повлиять на его карьеру. — Не беспокойтесь на счет этого, госпожа Ду.

— Хорошо, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что для тебя важнее.

Ван Ибо молчит, потому что мог бы поспорить с ней об этом, но Ду Хуа уже успевает повесить трубку. 

Перелет проходит благополучно, и уже через несколько часов Ван Ибо на треке.

— Ибо! Рад тебя видеть, — его встречает Мэн Сяоси, хлопает по плечу, — Чжэнпэн скоро будет, — отвечает на не заданный вопрос, видя, как Ван Ибо взглядом ищет кого-то.

Ван Ибо благодарно кивает.

— Как настрой?

— Я бы хотел выйти в следующую группу, — с ходу делится Ван Ибо. Весь полет он размышлял, по силам ли ему замахнуться на следующий уровень, и решил, что стоит попробовать.

— Это серьезное решение, Ибо.

— Да, знаю.

— Но мне оно нравится, — Мэн Сяоси выглядит довольным, — но все стоит обсудить с Чжэнпэном. Где же он возится?

— Кого потеряли?

За спиной Ван Ибо раздается знакомый голос, и он оборачивается, чтобы поздороваться с тренером.

— Мне кажется, ты еще подрос, — посмеивается Ли Чжэнпэн, разжимая руки, — это вообще возможно?

— Ибо хочет попробовать перейти в следующую группу, — огорошивает Ли Чжэнпэна Мэн Сяоси.

— А что тут пробовать, давно пора, — соглашается Ли Чжэнпэн.

— Раз ты считаешь, что пора, я не возражаю. Но у Ибо нет возможности тренироваться столько же, как у остальных. Мы должны учитывать это.

— Пока что у него все получается и в таком режиме. Ты же сам сказал, что не против.

— И не отказываюсь. Но у него все равно пока не получится конкурировать с Ли Цзуном. Мы должны это понимать.

В Чжухае льет дождь, и Ван Ибо смотрит на ленту мокрого асфальта, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору между менеджером и тренером.

— Я хочу попробовать сделать несколько кругов. Сейчас, по мокрому, — говорит он невпопад, и не видит обращенных к нему удивленных взглядов. Ван Ибо смотрит только вперед на капли дождя, разбивающиеся о землю.

— Давай кое-что обсудим, — предлагает Мэн Сяоси. Он берет раскладное кресло и переносит его к самому краю сухой части паддока. — Присоединяйтесь.

Ван Ибо подтягивает и ставит рядом второе кресло, садится и ждет, пока Ли Чжэнпэн присоединиться к ним.

— Если бы ты был полностью в моем распоряжении, я первый посадил бы тебя сегодня на мотоцикл, чтобы ты мог тренироваться наравне с остальными и по мокрому асфальту, и по сухому, — говорит Ли Чжэнпэн, — но мы все знаем, что есть некоторые ограничения. И до тех пор, пока мотоспорт не будет у тебя в приоритете, мы будем соблюдать повышенную осторожность.

— Слишком плохая погода, Ибо, — поддерживает его Мэн Сяоси. — Ветер сильный, а у тебя нет опыта. Не думай, что никто не замечает, как ты стараешься, насколько вовлечен в процесс. Мы с Чжэнпэном сходимся во мнении, что у тебя очень большой потенциал, ты талантлив и если бы решил выбрать мотоспорт как основное занятие, то достиг бы многого. Но в такую погоду я тебя не выпущу на трек.

Ван Ибо сжимает губы, видя, как Мэн Сяоси качает головой, он знает, что они правы, но не может ничего поделать с подступившим разочарованием.

— Знаешь, если ветер уляжется и дождь прекратится, мы быстро сменим покрышки на мокрые и устроим тебе пару тестовых кругов.

Ван Ибо согласно кивает и уходит разминаться: если заезд состоится, он должен быть готов.

Но погода не становится лучше, и Ван Ибо так и слоняется по паддоку до конца дня.

«Ты сегодня особенно неразговорчив», — замечает Солнечный зайчик.

«День не сложился».

«Сочувствую, дружище, а что случилось?»

«Хотел погонять на мотоцикле, но погода слишком сырая», — отвечает Ван Ибо.

«У тебя есть мотоцикл?!»

Реакция Солнечного зайчика веселит его и Ван Ибо улыбается несмотря на паршивое настроение.

«Хм... да».

«Вот это да! Хотя о чем я? Гонщик510. Я должен был сразу догадаться, — Солнечный Зайчик взволнован, раз засыпает его короткими сообщениями. — Какая у тебя модель?»

«Ямаха», — Ван Ибо отвечает не задумываясь.

«Хахахахаха! Вообще не удивлен! Дай угадаю цвет. Зеленый?»

«Что в этом такого?»

«Ничего, абсолютно ничего! Кроме того, что у Ван Ибо Ямаха и зеленые цвета формы».

«Да, точно, я и не задумывался над этим», — отвечает через какое-то время Ван Ибо.

«Знаешь, ты молодец, что не стал кататься в плохую погоду. Это опасно».

Ван Ибо хочет написать, что комбинезон и шлем достаточно хорошо защищают гонщика, но в очередной раз ловит себя и меняет текст:

«Возможно, завтра погода будет лучше».

«Да. Надеюсь, ты не будешь рисковать».

На следующий день выглядывает солнце и успевает просушить асфальт еще до того, как Ван Ибо приезжает на трек. Он выбрасывает из головы вчерашний день, когда-нибудь и мокрый асфальт не будет для него проблемой.

Он разминается вместе с Ли Цзуном, влезает в плотную кожу костюма и через полчаса летит по трассе. Сильный ветер силится сбить его с мотоцикла, рев мотора оглушает, несмотря на беруши, но Ван Ибо счастлив, проваливаясь в скорость и рев.

— Заложи меньший радиус на этом повороте в следующий раз, — говорит Ли Чжэнпэн после первых разминочных кругов. — В прошлые разы Чжан Яо всегда старался обойти тебя тут по внешнему радиусу, но я знаю, что он тренирует проход по внутреннему. Ты должен быть готов не пустить его вперед.

Следующие километры Ван Ибо наматывает внимательно и осознанно. Ли Цзун на трассе одновременно с ним, но он быстрее, и они не мешают друг другу. Когда Ли Цзун скрывается из поля зрения, Ван Ибо кажется, что он летит. И он, не сдержавшись, кричит от восторга.

Ли Чжэнпэн рисует на маркерной доске его траектории, кричит, размахивает руками, но к концу дня доволен результатами.

Тренировочная декада в памяти Ван Ибо пролетает как один день, и когда в пятницу он выходит на квалификацию, в голове нет ни одной посторонней мысли, все, что его занимает, это асфальт и скорость.

— Не рискуй, — в очередной раз наставляет его Мэн Сяоси, — Ты в хорошей форме, но действуй обдуманно. Квалификация важна, но это еще не гарантия победы.

До бокса отчетливо доносится рев толпы с трибун, выкрикивающих его имя. Ван Ибо улыбается, он точно знает, что делать.

— Давай, вперед! — командует Ли Чжэнпэн.

Ван Ибо до конца заезда не слышит больше ничего, кроме шума мотора и свиста ветра, и первому месту в квалификации радуется отстраненно: Мэн Сяоси прав, это еще не победа.

— Молодец! — Ли Чжэнпэн стискивает его в объятиях, хлопает по плечу. — Передохни и посмотрим телеметрию.

Через полчаса все собираются в кучу, чтобы разобрать результаты.

— Этот был самый быстрый, — говорит Ли Чжэнпэн, указывая в середину столбика чисел. — И это на секунду лучше твоего прошлого результата.

— Чуть меньше, чем на секунду, — поправляет Ван Ибо.

— Смотри, какой дотошный, — Ли Чжэнпэн толкает локтем Мэн Сяоси.

— Он все правильно делает, не то что ты!

Никто из команды не пытается скрыть, насколько они воодушевлены результатами Ван Ибо. 

Суббота заставляет всех понервничать: над Чжухаем висят тучи. Во всех гаражах суета, техники стоят наготове с двумя комплектами покрышек: сухими и мокрыми, а Ван Ибо ходит вдоль стены, чтобы никому не мешать. Если пойдет дождь, о соревнованиях он может забыть — Мэн Сяоси просто не выпустит его на трек. Но когда подходит время старта, и становится ясно, что дождя не будет, градус всеобщего напряжения немного спадает.

— Готов? — Ли Чжэнпэн подходит для финального наставления, пока Ван Ибо помогают наклеить тейпы и надеть костюм. — Твоя цель?

— Подняться в группе.

— Отлично, ты знаешь, зачем выходишь на трек, но еще ты должен помнить, что чрезмерный риск может не приблизить тебя к цели, а наоборот, отбросить назад.

— Я буду осторожен, — Ван Ибо улыбается, предвкушая борьбу с ветром, инерцией и другими пилотами.

Все идет отлично, пока Ван Ибо не понимает, что двигатель не всегда выдает те обороты, которые ему нужны. Первый раз он замечает это на выходе из поворота, когда не может быстро разогнаться. Но через секунду двигатель приходит в норму, и Ван Ибо летит вперед, стремясь нагнать потерянное время. Затем обороты падают на прямом участке, и Ван Ибо кричит от бессилия, видя, как мимо него проносится Чжан Яо. Он нагоняет своего вечного соперника через четыре с половиной круга и еще рассчитывает отыграть хотя бы секунду, но перед самым финишем мотор глохнет. Мотоциклу хватает инерции, чтобы пересечь финишную черту и не вылететь в незачет, но это четвертое место.

Ван Ибо слезает с мотоцикла, его потряхивает от разочарования, и техники помогают укатить тяжелую, непослушную, мертвую машину в гараж.

Завтра должно произойти чудо. Ван Ибо садится в кресло, стоящее в самом углу и думает о том, что ему очень нужно чудо. Он не снимает шлем, даже не поднимает визор, он не справляется с эмоциями и не готов показать миру лицо. Члены команды обходят его стороной, и Ван Ибо это вполне устраивает. Это не съемки очередной дорамы, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его слезы. Он словно поменялся местами с Чжу Тянтян. «Слезы не могут ничего решить», — он повторяет про себя, как заклинание, свои же слова. Снова и снова.

— Ибо, это не конец света, — к нему подходит Ли Чжэнпэн. — Давай, бери себя в руки.

С другой стороны встает Мэн Сяоси и протягивает солнцезащитные очки. Ван Ибо замечает, как за их спинами появляется Ли Цзун и окончательно закрывает его от вездесущих камер. Тогда он стягивает с головы шлем и прячется за очками и бейсболкой. Будь его воля, он бы и маску надел, скрывая свою слабость от зевак.

— Вы нашли проблему?

— Пока нет.

— Делайте, что хотите, но завтра байк должен быть на ходу, — Ван Ибо слышит разговор между Мэн Сяоси и техниками, и его снова начинает трясти. — Ибо, идем, отвезу тебя в отель.

Они садятся в машину: Мэн Сяоси за руль, он предпочитает водить сам и крайне редко пользуется услугами шофера. Выехав на шоссе, он начинает говорить.

— Когда мне было лет пятнадцать, совсем еще мальчишка, я влюбился в соседский мопед. Сынок богатеньких родителей, он парковал его прямо рядом с домом и не боялся, что мопед украдут, знал, что себе дороже выйдет. Мопед был красный, блестящий, вонял бензином, но был тогда пределом моих мечтаний. На свой собственный у меня не было денег еще лет десять. А потом я попал в Ямаха и делал все возможное, чтобы закрепиться в мотоспорте. Ух, как я мечтал стать знаменитым гонщиком! — Мэн Сяоси расплывается в мечтательной улыбке. — Но у меня ничего не вышло. Я был слишком медленным и слишком старым для профессионального спорта. В конце концов, я все равно в команде, но, как видишь, не в качестве гонщика и даже не в качестве тренера. Знаешь почему? — Ван Ибо качает головой. — Мой первый тест-драйв закончился аварией, в которой я разбил мотоцикл и сам каким-то чудом остался в живых. Конечно, мне тогда никто не дал новенький байк, но я все равно задолжал компании и до сих пор выплачиваю проценты в виде подготовки успешных пилотов. — Мэн Сяоси посмеивается над удачной шуткой, но Ван Ибо продолжает хранить молчание, только все плотнее сжимает губы.

Колеса машины съедают километр за километром, а Мэн Сяоси продолжает.

— Так что вот, что я хочу сказать тебе. Я видел тысячи молодых и амбициозных ребят, которые ничего из себя не представляли на треке. Абсолютно. Полный ноль. Но ты создан для этого спорта. Если бы мы не боялись подвергнуть тебя чуть большему риску, ты уже догнал бы Ли Цзуна. То, что произошло сегодня — досадное недоразумение. Ты не вылетел из зачета, не разбил мотоцикл и смог финишировать. Те, кто финишировали после тебя, передрались бы за четвертое место. Знаю, ты привык быть лучшим, но ты должен запомнить, что на некоторые вещи просто не в силах повлиять. Гонка еще не окончена, завтра будет еще один день. У тебя не самая выигрышная позиция, но ты что, опустишь руки?

— Нет, — глухо отвечает Ван Ибо.

— Завтра мотоцикл будет готов, не сомневайся, парни найдут причину, и я жду от тебя лучших результатов. 

— Да, — выдыхает Ван Ибо.

— А теперь иди в номер и расслабься.

Когда Ван Ибо закрывается в номере, рука сама тянется к смартфону и он с некоторым удивлением обнаруживает полдесятка сообщений от Солнечного зайчика.

«Привет, Гонщик510! Как твой день?»

«Мне сегодня перепал эксклюзивный снимок Сяо Чжаня. Могу поделиться».

«Знаешь, мне что-то неспокойно, после всех твоих рассказов про мотоциклы».

«Гонщик510, знаю, ты может быть очень занят, но... ты в порядке?»

«Это, наверное, до ужаса похоже на то, как себя ведет твоя подружка, но пожалуйста, ответь мне».

Ван Ибо удивлен, почему Солнечный зайчик так переполошился, из его рассказов сложно сделать вывод, что он подвергает себя риску.

«Привет, Солнечный зайчик, я в порядке. С чего ты взял, что все иначе?»

Ответное сообщение приходит быстро, не проходит и пары минут.

«Фух... Даже сам не знаю. Просто показалось, что ты слишком долго молчишь, а ведь я предложил тебе фото Сяо Чжаня!»

«От фото не откажусь, спасибо! Очень большой проект в самом разгаре, и завтра финальный день, очень важный для меня».

«Оу... Пусть тебе сопутствует удача! Тогда завтра вечером я порадую тебя чем-нибудь, идет?»

От короткого разговора Ван Ибо становится легче. Он, наконец, соглашается с Мэн Сяоси, еще не все потеряно, завтра ему потребуется чудо, но кто сказал, что чудес не бывает?

Воскресное утро приносит Ван Ибо непривычную ему отстраненную уверенность, вместо обычного воодушевления.

Вчера он точно не меньше часа смотрел на присланную Солнечным зайчиком фотографию Сяо Чжаня, едва ли не наглаживая ее пальцами, пока вспоминал, что тому больше всех доставалось его болтовни про мотогонки. Наверное, потому что Сяо Чжань всегда внимательно слушал. Рассматривал каждую черточку, из которых складывалась вежливая улыбка и уставший взгляд. Съемки выматывали его, Ван Ибо не сомневается в том, что Сяо Чжань верен своему отношению к работе и выкладывается по полной.

Сегодня Ван Ибо собран и спокоен. Он ждет, пока техники в последний раз тестируют его мотоцикл, ждет старта, ждет своего шанса. В ушах наушники, и музыка приглушает шум толпы, под комбинезоном немного давит, напоминая о себе, кулон в форме головы быка. Ван Ибо редко берет его с собой и всегда прячет под одежду, сам не зная почему. Сегодня у него чувство, что кулон принесет ему удачу. Когда приходит время выхода на трассу, Мэн Сяоси, против обыкновения, ничего не говорит ему, даже не подходит, чтобы пожелать удачи. Он стоит в стороне, невозмутимый, как скала, и едва заметно кивает, поймав взгляд Ван Ибо. Ему больше ничего не надо, все было сказано еще вчера, и сейчас Ван Ибо собирается воспользоваться своим шансом.

Мимо пролетает один круг, потом второй, третий, и Ван Ибо сбивается со счета. Он не оглядывается назад, чтобы посмотреть, насколько оторвался от Чжан Яо, его интересует только то, что впереди. Он пропускает сквозь себя все лишнее, и сегодня Ван Ибо кажется, что асфальт сам ведет его по трассе, двигатель, словно извиняясь за вчерашний день, чутко реагирует на малейшее движение его пальцев.

На одном из кругов Ван Ибо видит в песчаной ловушке два мотоцикла, он не присматривается к цветам, чтобы не отвлекаться, опасности для других нет, и гонка не остановлена. Ван Ибо продолжает лететь вперед и, когда над ним мелькают флаги последнего круга, концентрируется еще сильнее, хотя кажется, что уже некуда. Все сливается в сплошное «догнать, обойти, оторваться», он берет повороты, практически распластываясь по асфальту, и когда он пересекает финишную черту, то еще долго не может прийти в себя.

Его стискивают, толкают, тянут, восторженно кричат, и только спустя несколько минут до Ван Ибо медленно начинает доходить — он победил.

— Чжан Яо застрял на газоне, — хохочет Ли Чжэнпэн, — нет, не свалился, как те два идиота, но серьезно потерял в секундах. Как ты догадался, что он снова пойдет по внешнему радиусу?

Ван Ибо потрясенно молчит, все еще не веря, что он вырвал-таки свой шанс.

— Отстань от парня, видишь, ему не до тебя еще, — Мэн Сяоси пробирается к ним через обступившую толпу. — Ибо, молодец! — он оттопыривает большой палец. — Меньшего я и не ждал от тебя.

И оставшийся день снова сливается в один сплошной поток поздравлений, вопросов, рукопожатий. Ван Ибо не пытается разделять их, плывет по нему и вечером ясно помнит только как поднимался на пьедестал и хлестал шампанское прямо из бутылки. Долгожданный кубок стоит на журнальном столике отеля, и Ван Ибо смотрит на него, пока сон не смеживает его веки.

До социальных сетей Ван Ибо добирается только утром.

«Вчера очень поздно закончили, и я заснул на ходу, надеюсь, твой сюрприз дождался меня», — Ван Ибо отправляет личное сообщение, добавив к тексту смайликов, и идет на страницу с работами Солнечного зайчика.

Ван Ибо оказывается не готов к тому, что он видит, и румянец окрашивает его скулы.

На арте все прилично, кроме того, что закрыто обнаженной спиной Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо скользит взглядом по напряженным мышцам и спотыкается об рисованного Ван Ибо. От того видно только лицо, но выражение такое, что настоящий Ван Ибо понимает — сейчас он пойдет второй раз за это утро в душ. На такой сюрприз он не рассчитывал. Ван Ибо проводит ладонью по лицу и старается дышать ровнее, но это плохо получается, пока арт раскрыт на полный экран.

Смартфон тихо звякает, и Ван Ибо, глубоко вздохнув и заверив себя, что арт никуда не пропадет, открывает сообщение.

«Надеюсь, тебе понравилось».

Ван Ибо кроет всеми, какие только знает, неприличными словами Солнечного зайчика, спрашивает: «Ты рисуешь на заказ?» — и уходит в душ дрочить. Он сжимает член в ладони и, упираясь лбом в холодный кафель, быстро доводит себя до разрядки, воскрешая в памяти рисованную спину Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо не хочет думать, как он докатился до всего этого. Он опускается на пол и еще какое-то время неподвижно сидит под горячими струями, выравнивая дыхание.

Ван Ибо не открывает Weibo целых три дня. Он не знает чего ему хочется больше: чтобы Солнечный зайчик ответил, что нет, и на этом бы все закончилось? Или что рисует, и тогда Ван Ибо представляет их дальнейший разговор и снова краснеет, а сердце бухает уже где-то почти в горле, норовя выскочить наружу.

«Да, рисую. Ты хочешь что-то заказать?»

«Возможно».

«По бочжаням, да?»

«Наверное».

«Что-то неприличное, да? Хахаха! Я так и думал! Послушай, в этом нет ничего такого. Уж мне ты все можешь рассказать, просто отпусти свою фантазию и опиши подробно».

«Я постараюсь сформулировать».

И Ван Ибо не решается открыть приложение еще два дня. Это глупо, но он надеется, что Солнечный зайчик просто забудет об их разговоре, однако, тот все еще помнит. Ван Ибо ждет сообщение, в котором больше ухмыляющихся смайликов, чем текста:

«Я все еще рассчитываю узнать твои самые грязные фантазии!»

Ван Ибо ругает себя за нерешительность. В конце концов, Солнечный зайчик понятия не имеет, кто скрывается под маской Гонщика510, так чего боятся? Солнечный зайчик и сам не безгрешен, он же не в беспамятстве рисует. И Ван Ибо начинает писать.

«Ладно, я попробую».

«Наконец-то! Давай помогу. Кого ты хочешь ключевым персонажем: Ван Ибо или Сяо Чжаня?»

«Сяо Чжаня», — набирает Ван Ибо похолодевшими пальцами.

«Вот видишь, начало уже есть, и все не так страшно! Он лежит, стоит, сидит?»

Ван Ибо облизывает губы.

«Лежит. На спине. У него связаны руки и на глазах повязка».

«Воу! Это мне нравится. Добавить пару следов от укусов? Я могу нарисовать так, словно он страдает», — подмигивающий смайлик заставляет Ван Ибо нахмурится.

«Нет, я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. Но против укусов не возражаю».

«Заметано! Там будет Ван Ибо?»

«Да».

«Судя по всему, в позиции топа?»

«Да».

Солнечный зайчик молчит и Ван Ибо тоже несколько минут не может выдавить из себя больше ни слова. Наконец он пишет:

«Это же нормально? Ты можешь такое нарисовать?»

«Да, конечно, прости, пришлось отвлечься немного, но я снова весь внимание. Что делает Ван Ибо?»

«Он готовится взять Сяо Чжаня», — Ван Ибо набирает этот текст, потом стирает и снова набирает слово в слово.

«Растягивает пальцами?»

Перед тем, как ответить, Ван Ибо умывается холодной водой, чтобы притушить пожар на лице. Он смотрит на себя в отражении и практически не узнает. Лихорадочно блестящие глаза, раскрасневшееся лицо, искусанные губы. Где Ледяной Принц, которым его прозвал Чань Ка-Лам?

Ван Ибо возвращается к смартфону, пишет короткое: «Да», — и надеется, что Солнечный зайчик больше не будет его ни о чем расспрашивать.

«Ладно, я все понял. Мне понадобится несколько дней, чтобы нарисовать, но идея такая горячая, что я не буду тянуть».

Ван Ибо радуется, что этот неловкий этап они прошли, и закрывает приложение и обещает себе больше никогда не повторять этот опыт.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий эпизод «Day Day Up» Ван Ибо считает в каком-то роде поворотным.

Они говорят об отношениях, и Ван Ибо мог бы заподозрить, что Ван Хань устроил это специально, если бы не видел еще полгода назад список тем будущих выпусков.

Молоденькая девушка рассказывает историю, как столкнулась с изменой парня, но смогла простить его, потому что любит.

— Но это же предательство! — говорит Да Чжанвэй, когда она заканчивает свой рассказ.

— Ты не задумывалась о том, чтобы оставить его? — поддерживает его позицию Ван Хань.

— Нет, — отвечает гостья.

— Но почему?

— Потому что я люблю его, — в ее устах это звучит так естественно и единственно верно, что Ван Хань заметно тушуется.

— А ты что думаешь, Ибо? — Ван Хань поворачивается к нему.

— Если любишь, то любишь. И не можешь ничего поделать, — Ван Ибо пожимает плечами, и гостья благодарно улыбается ему.

Он согласен с ней, он простил бы Сяо Чжаню что угодно, если бы тот был с ним. Ревновал бы по-страшному, лез на стены, но молчал.

Следующая пара поддерживает отношения на расстоянии, и это так непривычно для всех, что вопросы сыпятся как из рога изобилия.

— Как долго вы в таких отношениях? — интересуется Цянь Фэн.

На диване сидит молодой мужчина и держит в руках большой планшет.

— Шестой год пошел, да, дорогой? — по залу разносится звонкий голос.

— Мы специально вывели звук на динамики студии, чтобы все могли хорошо слышать, что говорит Гэн Чэнь, — поясняет странный звук Да Чжанвэй.

— Да, верно, уже больше пяти лет, — кивает Гэн Лэ — ее муж.

— Расскажите, как все началось? — просит Цянь Фэн.

— Конечно же, причиной всему работа, — смеется Гэн Чэнь. Ван Ибо стоит близко и может хорошо рассмотреть ее на экране планшета. — Когда мужу предложили работу в проектировочной группе маглевов, это поезда на магнитной подушке, ему пришлось переехать в Шанхай.

— А вы?

— А я осталась в Гонконге.

— Почему вы не переехали вслед за мужем? — задает логичный вопрос Цянь Фэн.

— У жены семейный бизнес, и его не так легко перенести на новое место, — перехватывает инициативу Гэн Лэ.

— Да, это верно, — соглашается Да Чжанвэй. — Но вы, наверное, не рассчитывали, что все затянется на такой большой срок.

— Совсем не рассчитывали, — смеется Гэн Лэ. — Думали, что на полгода или самое большее год, если проект будет идти медленнее, чем предполагалось.

— Лао Гэн, как же вы справляетесь? — вступает в разговор Ван Ибо. Ему действительно интересно, как поддерживать отношения без возможности видеть и прикасаться к любимому человеку каждый день.

— Мы созваниваемся каждый вечер, — отвечает Гэн Лэ, и Гэн Чэнь кивает, — Даже часть вечерних дел делаем во время видеосвязи, как будто мы под одной крышей.

— Что насчет отпусков?

— Разумеется, вместе.

— Наверное не всегда получается подгадать одинаковые даты?

— Почему-то все думают, что мы стремимся получить отпуск в одни и те же дни, — смеется Гэн Чэнь.

— Это не так? — Ван Ибо и Цянь Фэн не скрывают своего удивления.

— Мы пробовали так делать в самом начале, но однажды не смогли выбрать одинаковые даты и провели вместе в два раза больше времени.

— Это как?

— Сначала муж приехал в Гонконг во время своего отпуска, а потом я в Шанхай на время своего.

— Но один из вас в это время работал.

— Зато вечерами мы были вместе. И потом все-таки со временем отвыкаешь от постоянного присутствия любимого человека, и мы поняли, что совместные вечера для нас оптимальный выход.

— Именно так, — Гэн Лэ кивает, соглашаясь. — На первых порах очень важно, чтобы пара проводила много времени друг с другом, но когда у вас устоявшиеся отношения, расстояние им не помеха.

Ван Ибо кажется, что он уже где-то слышал похожие слова, но в студию заходят следующие гости, и он выкидывает эту мысль из головы.

Чжань Чао и Ли Цинь выглядят уже немолодыми. Внешне они самые обычные: круглолицые и смуглокожие, видимо, не пытаются скрыться от солнца, но именно эта пара сильнее остальных заставляет Ван Ибо задуматься.

— Мне было двадцать лет, когда я уехал из родного Телина в Харбин, на заработки, — начинает рассказывать Чжань Чао. У него непривычный хэйлунцзянский акцент, но Ван Ибо все понимает. — А Цинь-Цинь тогда только исполнилось семнадцать. Мы и не общались до того толком, но семья Цинь-Цинь жила по соседству, и, конечно, мы знали друг друга. Я приезжал назад раз в год, чтобы встретить с родными новый год, и лет через пять, столкнувшись с Цинь-Цинь на улице, даже не узнал ее, а вернувшись в Харбин, быстро забыл о той встрече. А потом мы еще раз встретились, уже года через два. И тогда я точно запомнил, что это Цинь-Цинь. С тех пор мы встречались каждый год и обменивались подарками. Сейчас мне сорок пять, а поженились мы два года назад.

Зал ахает от такого заявления, а Чжань Чао продолжает свою историю.

— Целых двадцать лет прошло со дня, как я покинул Телин, пока я не стал замечать, что меня все сильнее тянет назад. И еще через год я понял, что это из-за Цинь-Цинь. Два года я набирался смелости, чтобы отбить ее у мужа, но, когда приехал в Телин, оказалось, что никакого мужа и нет, а Цинь-Цинь все это время ждала, пока я наберусь смелости.

Зал снова ахает, на лицах ведущих не меньшее потрясение, и Ван Хань еще несколько секунд не может справиться с эмоциями, прежде чем задать вопрос.

Чжань Чао закладывает в голову Ван Ибо семечко мысли, что, возможно, он еще не упустил свое время? Конечно, Сяо Чжань — не деревенская девчушка вроде Цинь-Цинь, но все знают правило: как только айдол влюбляется, он теряет свою работу. Быть может, Сяо Чжань так и не успел найти близкого человека за это время?

Когда съемки окончены и все начинают собираться по домам, Ван Ибо подходит к Ван Ханю.

— Хань-гэ, что ты думаешь насчет того, что говорил Чжань Чао? — спрашивает он.

— Я думаю, что это уникальная ситуация, Ибо. Мало кто может так долго ждать, пока его любимый решается на активные действия, — качает головой Ван Хань. — Большинство или начинают сами предпринимать какие-то шаги, или просто переболевают своими чувствами. 

— Разве можно вот так просто взять и переболеть? Это не простуда.

— Некоторые используют принцип «клин клином вышибают», — пожимает плечами Ван Хань. — Отношения, ради того, чтобы забыть предыдущие отношения.

— Но это просто не честно, — Ван Ибо кажется это кощунственным. Он не может даже представить, что он захочет кого-то, кроме Сяо Чжаня.

— Я же не говорю, что это всем подходит. Но кто-то выбирает такой путь.

— Если твое сердце занято, сложно отдать его кому-то другому, — не соглашается Ван Ибо.

— Да, но без подпитки чувства не смогут жить вечно. Иначе это становится похожим на одержимость.

Ван Ибо молчит, он боится спросить Ван Ханя, через сколько, по его мнению, начинается одержимость? Боится расспросов, он не хочет ни с кем говорить о Сяо Чжане. Быть может, он и правда стал одержим им?

Путь до аэропорта и весь обратный перелет Ван Ибо занимает только один вопрос: стоит ли пробовать ворваться в жизнь Сяо Чжаня? Он не боится, что будет выглядеть глупо, но не может просчитать последствия. Может быть, давно пора выкинуть Сяо Чжаня из головы, сжечь содержимое коробки и обновленным, словно феникс, открыться миру? Взять к примеру Солнечного зайчика, он славный, и не виси над Ван Ибо известность, словно большая красная стрелка, постоянно указывающая на него, он бы уже попытался сойтись с ним поближе. Ван Ибо давно не чувствовал такой легкости в общении с кем-то, давно не был настолько на одной волне. После Сяо Чжаня, Солнечный зайчик первый, с кем Ван Ибо по-настоящему легко.

У Ван Ибо нет решения ни через час, ни через два, ни когда он, наконец, доезжает до дома. У него начинает болеть голова от постоянных «а что если...», и наверное, он бы просто поужинал и лег спать, но смартфон приглашающе мигает светодиодом, и Ван Ибо думает, что если он немного поболтает с Солнечным зайчиком, то ему станет лучше.

В сообщении нет текста, только арт, и у Ван Ибо перехватывает дыхание, когда он разворачивает его на весь экран. На лбу мгновенно выступает испарина, и Ван Ибо чувствует, как тяжелеет в паху. Рисунок точно такой, как он хотел: Сяо Чжань привязан за руки к изголовью кровати, он выгибается на смятых простынях, и каждый штрих подчеркивает, насколько ему нравится происходящее. В ленте, закрывающей глаза Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо узнает свой шейный платок, в котором он был в одном из первых эпизодов «Produce 101». Он до сих пор лежит в шкафу, и Ван Ибо может достать его в любой момент. От этого становится жарко, и он стягивает толстовку, трет лицо ладонями и возвращается к арту. Веревки, обвивающие запястья Сяо Чжаня, такого же цвета, как и платок — алые, и светлая кожа почти светиться на контрасте. Покрасневшие и припухшие губы раскрыты то ли в немом стоне, то ли в крике, а может, вздохе. Налившийся член лежит на животе, а немного ниже, между разведенных ног — чужая рука. Хотя какая она чужая? Это рука Ван Ибо, и он уже успел вставить в Сяо Чжаня два пальца.

Ван Ибо сдается.

Он достает упаковку салфеток и расстегивает молнию на джинсах. Зрение расфокусируется, плывет, и Ван Ибо кажется, что Сяо Чжань на простынях выгибается еще сильнее, запрокидывает голову, натягивает веревки и стонет, вместе с ним стонет и Ван Ибо. В ладони горячо и влажно, но Ван Ибо сидит, развалившись в кресле, и загнанно дышит, не пытаясь дотянуться до салфеток и вытереть ладонь.

Наконец он встает, одной рукой подтягивает сползающие джинсы и медленно, как зачарованный, плетется в душ. Горячие колкие струи бьют прямо в лицо, впиваются в плечи, что-то цепляет Ван Ибо, какое-то воспоминание не дает отвлечься.

Вытеревшись, Ван Ибо возвращается к арту. Он забирается в кровать, садится, скрестив ноги, и начинает рассматривать детали. Первое, что бросается в глаза — веревки, и Ван Ибо считает витки. На правой руке пять, на левой два. А еще с правой стороны от лица Сяо Чжаня пять штрихов и еще два с левой. Пятьдесят два?

Ван Ибо прибавляет к этому платок, повязанный на глаза, ведь он такого же цвета, но не отмечен штрихами, как витки веревок. Ноль? И все вместе пятьсот двадцать — _во ай ни_ — я люблю тебя. Что-то такое Ван Ибо и ожидал, поэтому не слишком удивлен. Он уже готов написать Солнечному зайчику, что ему очень понравилось, и спросить, что делать с оплатой, но взгляд скользит ниже, к паху Сяо Чжаня, где под тазовой косточкой две родинки.

— Откуда?.. — выдыхает он, не замечая, что говорит вслух. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Холодная волна плохого предчувствия змеится вдоль позвоночника.

Это случилось ближе к концу съемок «Неукротимого», за месяц или чуть больше. Сяо Чжань предложил: «Давай возьмем по бутылочке пива? Расслабимся», — и Ван Ибо легко согласился. Он тогда даже в пасть дракону был готов полезть, позови его Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо еще не понимал, что влюбился, думал, это такая дружба. Он никогда не испытывал ничего похожего, и пока не стало слишком поздно, не смог распознать свои чувства.

_...Жара стоит невыносимая, и Сяо Чжань еле держится под конец дня, поэтому с одной бутылки его развозит, как с трех._

_«Я плохо переношу алкоголь», — признается он Ван Ибо, забираясь к нему на кровать._

_«Чжань-гэ совсем нельзя пить», — смеется он, удерживая Сяо Чжаня за плечо, чтобы тот не свалился на пол._

_«Совсем», — соглашается Сяо Чжань и надувает губы в притворной обиде на такую несправедливость._

_Ван Ибо смеется, толкает его в шутку, но видя, что Сяо Чжань опасно крениться в сторону, хватает и тянет на себя. И встреча с его губами становится полной неожиданностью. Но он пьян от алкоголя, от орущих сверчков, от жары, от своих чувств, и легко позволяет Сяо Чжаню стянуть с себя футболку. Даже не пытаясь включить голову, он тянется с ответным движением к Сяо Чжаню. А через пару минут на пол летят и шорты._

_Движения Сяо Чжаня осторожные и поначалу немного несмелые, но когда он понимает, что Ван Ибо не пытается его оттолкнуть, обхватывает увереннее и придвигается ближе. Ван Ибо захлестывает незнакомыми ощущениями, он никогда не держал в руках чужой член, пока по его собственному водит ладонью кто-то другой._ _В этом что-то запретное, тайное, только для них двоих._

_Они кончают в ладони друг другу, не переставая целоваться, и Сяо Чжань совсем валится с ног. Ван Ибо приходится встать и принести из ванной мокрое полотенце. Он приводит в порядок Сяо Чжаня, который практически успевает заснуть, вытирает его ладони, пах, замечая две маленькие родинки под тазовой косточкой. Ван Ибо немного трезвеет и не уверен, хочет ли он лечь рядом с Сяо Чжанем, и что это будет означать для них обоих? Уложив Сяо Чжаня по-человечески, головой на подушке, он уходит в его номер. Какая разница, где спать?_

_Наутро Сяо Чжань мучается легким похмельем, которое довольно быстро проходит, и ведет себя так, будто вчера вечером ничего особенного не произошло. Неловкость, которую Ван Ибо поначалу ощущал, к следующему дню бесследно пропадает, и они никогда не вспоминают об этом вечере..._

Солнечный зайчик всегда с большим вниманием подходит к деталям и очень точно рисует родинки. Ван Ибо с удивлением замечал на его рисунках даже те, которые обычно скрыты гримом или одеждой. И точно никогда не видел лишних. А это значит, что Солнечный зайчик уверен в тех двух родинках Сяо Чжаня.

Кто же такой Солнечный зайчик? Или кто такая? Ван Ибо думает, что это может быть бывшая девушка или парень из его прошлой жизни, когда Сяо Чжань был простым дизайнером. Или Сяо Чжань не одинок, и Солнечный зайчик — его реальный партнер, о котором никто не знает. Ван Ибо не посчитал слишком подозрительным то, что у Солнечного зайчика столько эксклюзивных снимков Сяо Чжаня, и зря. Стоило задуматься об этом раньше.

Смартфон вибрирует, и Ван Ибо читает сообщение от Солнечного зайчика:

«Ну как? Понравилось?»

Гнев темной волной поднимается внутри Ван Ибо.

— Да как ты можешь это делать?

Кем бы ни был Солнечный зайчик, бывшим любовником, или нынешним, он не должен делать такие вещи, не должен рисовать Сяо Чжаня, выгибающегося от наслаждения от того, что кто-то чужой засунул в него пальцы. Тем более за деньги. Это грязно и низко.

Вместо этого Ван Ибо пишет: «Да, очень! Куда перевести оплату? Ты так и не назвал сумму и номер кошелька».

Ван Ибо рад, что успел заметить родинки на рисунке, теперь он будет внимательнее и осторожнее по отношению к Солнечному зайчику. Он чувствует, как в нем рождается желание выяснить про Солнечного зайчика все, что можно, и вывести того на чистую воду. Возможно, Ван Ибо так никогда и не решится посмотреть в сторону Сяо Чжаня, но с Солнечным зайчиком он должен поговорить и объяснить, насколько отвратительно то, что он делает. Но для этого нужно знать про него чуть больше, чем сетевой никнейм.

Через несколько минут Солнечный зайчик присылает сумму и номер кошелька. Ван Ибо без раздумий переводит запрошенную сумму, он легко заплатил бы и в десять раз больше за возможность взглянуть в лицо Солнечному зайчику.

Следом за этим приходит еще одно сообщение.

«В конце недели можно будет посмотреть на звездопад. Говорят, самый пик будет с субботы на воскресенье. Ты когда-нибудь видел звездопад? Я каждый год собираюсь, и все время не удается».

Ван Ибо зло улыбается и открывает свое расписание: в ближайшую субботу только фотосессия утром. После нее он планировал тренировку, но ее можно и отложить.

«В каком ты городе? Вдруг я поблизости, и тогда сможем посмотреть вместе».

Ван Ибо не собирается смотреть на звезды, ему нет до них никакого дела. А вот Солнечный зайчик...

«Недалеко от Хэндяна».

Ван Ибо зажмуривается. Ну конечно. Сяо Чжань на съемках, наверняка в Хэндяне, потому что где же еще?

«Я не далеко. Хочешь, приеду и сможем вместе выбраться в парк или еще куда-нибудь, где можно посмотреть?»

Ван Ибо открывает расписание Пекин-Дасина и, не дожидаясь ответа, бронирует рейс до Ханьчжоу, этот маршрут хорошо ему знаком.

Он замечает, что теперь Солнечный зайчик, обычно болтливый, медлит с ответом.

«Будет здорово! Но только если тебе это будет удобно».

«Не переживай насчет этого», — пишет Ван Ибо. Его настолько переполняют смешанные пополам гнев и горечь, что он чудом попадает по нужным клавишам.

«Тогда я поищу место и напишу тебе».

Ван Ибо закрывает приложение и, отбросив смартфон в сторону, вытягивается на кровати. Он долго лежит без сна и стоит гипотезы. Может быть, Солнечный зайчик — обычный сталкер? Думать о нем, как о фанатичном преследователе, гораздо легче, чем как о человеке, использующим доверие Сяо Чжаня. Только как быть с родинками? Про них не так легко узнать.

Перед тем, как Ван Ибо смаривает сон, ему приходит в голову совсем уж бредовая идея: может быть Солнечный зайчик — это сам Сяо Чжань? Но Ван Ибо отмахивается от нее.

До перелета еще несколько дней, и Ван Ибо усилием воли заставляет себя забыть на время обо всем этом, иначе он поедет в Хэндян прямо сейчас и будет бродить по улицам, выкрикивая имя Солнечного зайчика. Однако он каждую минуту чувствует, что злость никуда не делась: свернулась темным, мутным комом где-то внутри, затаилась и ждет, когда можно будет распрямиться и выплеснуться наружу.

На фотосессии Ван Ибо надевает дежурное выражение лица, словно еще один слой ханьфу, и вся вовлеченность в процесс ограничивается реакцией на команды фотографа: повернись так, встань вот так, плечо ниже, подбородок выше. В большинстве случаев это именно то, что от него ждут, и сегодняшняя не отличается в этом от тысячи других. Так что все проходит гладко.

Грим он смывает уже дома, когда заезжает переодеться в неброскую одежду. Берет с собой простой черный рюкзак, перекладывает документы, достает самые обычные кроссовки и замечает пакет на дне шкафа. Раскрыв его, он с удивлением видит давно забытую розовую толстовку. Зло улыбнувшись, он сворачивает ее и добавляет к вещам в рюкзак. Вечером похолодает, а розовый — отличный цвет для конспирации. Все знают, что Ван Ибо никогда не наденет такою вещь. 

Воздух Ханьчжоу наваливается на него, стоит только выйти за пределы полного кондиционеров аэропорта. Он жаркий, влажный, Ван Ибо каждый раз забывает, как невыносимо тут летом. Встряхнувшись, он идет к веренице ожидающих такси и садится в первую машину.

— Хэндян, — говорит он таксисту, — куда-нибудь в центр города, и можете не торопиться.

Таксист понятливо кивает и выруливает в сторону автострады.

Ван Ибо бездумно смотрит в окно, скользит взглядом по приближающимся синеватым пикам гор, солнце садится быстро и к тому времени, когда они подъезжают к туннелю под горами, успевает скрыться позади них. Вся правая половина неба тонет в сплошной желтизне, а вынырнув из тоннеля в Хэндяне, Ван Ибо разом проваливается в ночь.

— Впереди будет площадь, от которой легко дойти и к павильонам, и к торговому кварталу. Подойдет? — спрашивает таксист, остановившись на очередном светофоре.

— Да, там и остановите.

Расплатившись, Ван Ибо выходит на улицу. На нем маска, бейсболка и очки. Ни одной серьги в ухе или цепочки на шее. Он смотрит на простенькие наручные часы: до встречи еще полчаса, и он как раз успеет дойти до нужного места.

«В восточной части есть гольф-клуб. Он там единственный, вообще-то, и он у самого подножья горы Бамянь, так что не промахнешься».

«Разве туда пускают посторонних в такое время?»

«Нет, конечно, но у меня там друг работает, так что я договорился. Только поклялся, что мы ничего не испортим, так что извини, но никакого алкоголя».

Ван Ибо со злостью думает, что же это за друг такой? Не тот ли, у которого можно достать фотографии Сяо Чжаня?

Гольф-клуб найти легко, как и и подъездную аллею, на которую сворачивает Ван Ибо. Он идет по самому краю, и когда подходит к открытой площадке, останавливается, прижимаясь к кустам. Впереди безлюдно, только на одной из скамеек, около входа в здание гольф-клуба, сидит человек. Ван Ибо заходит за другую сторону линии кустов и медленно, стараясь не издавать звуков, подходит ближе.

Солнечный зайчик — парень. Ван Ибо только рад этому. Он никогда не дрался по-настоящему, но если дойдет до этого, то не раздумывая врежет Солнечному зайчику. Окажись он девчонкой, было бы сложнее.

Он высокий, лицо закрывает маска и панама. Но Ван Ибо все равно достает смартфон и включает камеру, чтобы сфотографировать его. Как назло, фонарей практически нет, и на снимке мутная зернистая каша, и хотя Солнечный зайчик сидит склонившись над смартфоном, света от экрана слишком мало.

Ван Ибо понимает, что попытка издалека понаблюдать за ним и собрать информацию оказывается не слишком удачной. Он выходит назад, на дорогу, и на этот раз не скрываясь, идет прямо к Солнечному зайчику, который, услышав шаги, вскидывает голову.

— Чжань-гэ... — шепчет Ван Ибо и сбивается с шага. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Ни маска, ни панама не мешают ему узнать Сяо Чжаня.

— Ибо... — Сяо Чжань стягивает маску и счастливо улыбается.

Ван Ибо не понимает, что происходит, это розыгрыш? Откуда тут Сяо Чжань?

— Я боялся, что ты не придешь, — улыбка Сяо Чжаня становится робкой и неуверенной. — Или что ошибся, и это не ты. Ибо, прости, только не злись, пожалуйста, что все так получилось.

Радость окончательно уходит с лица Сяо Чжаня, и до Ван Ибо наконец доходит, что виной тому его нерешительность. Он встряхивает головой, снимает маску, в два шага оказывается около скамейки и садиться рядом.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — честно признается он.

— Ибо, давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад? — предлагает Сяо Чжань. — Ты ведь за этим приехал?

— Да, но...

— Идем.

Сяо Чжань встает и протягивает ему руку. Ван Ибо медлит, но спохватывается и встает, игнорируя протянутую ладонь. Он чувствует себя сбитым с толку. Сяо Чжань подхватывает стоящую рядом сумку и ведет его через ворота в темноту поля. Он достает плед, расстилает его поверх душистой травы и садится, скрестив ноги. Ван Ибо следует его примеру. В его голове тысяча вопросов, но он задает самый глупый.

— Значит, ты все время знал, что это я?

Сяо Чжань кивает со смущенной улыбкой.

— Тогда почему думал, что я не приду?

— Ты написал, что где-то поблизости, но сам был в Пекине, — пожимает плечами Сяо Чжань, — и я допустил, что все это время ошибался, и придет кто-то другой вместо тебя.

— Если честно, я чувствую себя обманутым, — признается Ван Ибо.

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы так случилось, — над ними проносится яркий метеор, и Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову. — Смотри!

Сяо Чжань ложится на плед, и Ван Ибо присоединяется к нему, подложив под голову свой рюкзак. Они лежат, соприкасаясь плечами, и молчат. Ван Ибо смотрит в бездонное черное небо, на звездные россыпи, он совсем забыл, как они выглядят за пределами большого города, полного искусственных огней. Холодные, колкие, совсем не такие, как пальцы Сяо Чжаня, касающиеся тыльной стороны его ладони.

«Солнечный зайчик», надо же, Ван Ибо думает, почему он раньше не догадался?

Небосвод прорезает еще один метеор, а потом еще один. Ван Ибо чувствует, что становится холоднее и достает из рюкзака толстовку.

— Что? — спрашивает он у еле сдерживающего смех Сяо Чжаня.

— Нет, ничего, — тот прикусывает губу, но это слабо помогает, и Ван Ибо продолжает краем глаза видеть его улыбку, когда снова ложится.

Метеоров становится все больше, шумит листва, где-то в ближайших зарослях надрываются сверчки, и Ван Ибо думает, что пошло оно все к черту, он не будет ни о чем спрашивать и ни на что обижаться. Он так долго хотел просто оказаться рядом с Сяо Чжанем, и вот наконец это произошло. Какая разница, как? Так что к черту все! И он просовывает свои пальцы между пальцев Сяо Чжаня, которые тут же попадают в крепкую хватку.

Небо прочерчивает еще один особенно яркий метеор, и Сяо Чжань поворачивает к нему голову, спрашивая:

— Ты слышал западную примету, про то, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, оно обязательно сбудется?

— Конечно.

— Загадал что-нибудь?

Ван Ибо кивает.

— Расскажешь?

— Если рассказать, то не сбудется, — отговаривается Ван Ибо, потому что в жизни бы не признался в такой сентиментальщине. — А ты? — он тоже поворачивается к Сяо Чжаню.

— Да.

— Не скажешь?

В его почти черных глазах отражаются звезды, и Ван Ибо кажется, что он тонет в этом водовороте, он не замечает, как Сяо Чжань нависает над ним, опираясь на локоть, пока тот не касается его губами. Ван Ибо поднимается навстречу, обхватывает свободной рукой Сяо Чжаня за пояс и стонет. Его затапливает облегчением, счастьем и предчувствием чего-то прекрасного. Они смеются в полный голос, когда замечают, что Сяо Чжань притягивает к себе Ван Ибо, вцепившись в розовую толстовку.

— Пророческий рисунок получился, — выдавливает между смешками Сяо Чжань, и они снова ложатся на плед.

На этот раз Ван Ибо подсовывает свое плечо под шею Сяо Чжаня и повторяет про себя бесконечное количество раз: «Не думай об артах! Не думай об артах! Не думай об артах!» — и рад, что темнота скрывает его горящие щеки. Сяо Чжань накрывает ладонью руку, которой Ван Ибо приобнимает его, и он окончательно забывает обо всем, кроме звезд и Сяо Чжаня.

— Как красиво, — тихо шепчет Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо согласно кивает, касаясь щекой его волос.

Ван Ибо не знает, сколько они так лежат, только чувствует, как занемела рука, когда Сяо Чжань садится.

— Ибо, у меня недалеко арендованный дом. Пойдем?

Он снова выглядит неуверенно, но когда Ван Ибо с легкостью соглашается, расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

Они в четыре руки отряхивают плед и, сложив его, убирают в сумку. Идя к выходу из гольф-клуба, они не держатся за руки, но плотно соприкасаются плечами, словно сросшиеся близнецы.

Улицы города успевают опустеть, и Ван Ибо не надевает маску. Он чувствует себя неприлично счастливым и полон предвкушения. Ему хочется вскочить на мотоцикл и гнать на сумасшедшей скорости, крича во весь голос, и чтобы Сяо Чжань непременно сидел сзади, обхватив его руками и прижимаясь всем телом.

Он смеется, он готов прижимать Сяо Чжаня к каждому фонарному столбу, чтобы медленно целовать его глаза, губы, родинки, отмечающие путь вниз по шее, за ворот футболки. Но Ван Ибо ждет, пока они дойдут до дома, о котором говорил Сяо Чжань. И даже если сегодня между ними ничего не произойдет, Ван Ибо чувствует себя так, словно получил подарки за все свои дни рождения разом.

В доме, стоит только захлопнуться входной двери, Сяо Чжань прижимает его к стене и целует жадно, напористо. Затем наклоняется еще ближе и тихим, низким голосом спрашивает:

— Так ты хотел сделать со мной то же, что на том рисунке? — Сяо Чжань говорит это задевая губами ухо Ван Ибо, обжигая его своим дыханием. — Или ты хотел бы, чтобы я это сделал с тобой?

Он чуть отстраняется и смотрит прямо в глаза. Такого Сяо Чжаня Ван Ибо не знает. Он сглатывает и смотрит, будто видит его впервые. Сяо Чжань, обычно мягкий и открытый, всегда смущается, когда ему приходится изображать сексуальность, но сейчас рядом с ним совсем другой человек, он обжигает взглядом и ждет. Ван Ибо хочет пошутить о том, кто этот незнакомец и куда он дел прежнего Сяо Чжаня, но все лишние мысли сгорают, осыпаясь пеплом.

Плечи Ван Ибо прижаты сильными руками к стене, но сами руки свободны, и он сгибает их в локтях, хватает Сяо Чжаня за футболку и, притягивая вплотную к себе, сам вжимается в него, чувствуя, как он напряжен, как дрожит от нетерпения, и Ван Ибо не пытается скрыть ответное желание. От такого Сяо Чжаня у него мгновенно сносит крышу, Ван Ибо тянется к нему и стонет в его жаркий рот.

Ван Ибо хотел быть нежным, но понимает, что не сегодня, и он молит богов, чтобы такая возможность у него еще была.

Когда они расправляются с одеждой, Сяо Чжань берет Ван Ибо за запястья и, прижав их друг к другу, заглядывает в его глаза. 

— Ты позволишь? — он держит крепко и надежно, но Ван Ибо чувствует, что отпустит при первой тени недовольства. Только Ван Ибо не собирается отказываться. Он хочет этого Сяо Чжаня, хочет все, что тот пожелает дать ему, и согласно кивает.

Сяо Чжань достает из под подушки красную веревку и начинает обматывать его запястья. Ван Ибо, как завороженный, смотрит на то, как витки медленно ложатся на его руки, сначала на одну, потом на другую, и считает про себя: «Пять... два...»

— Только не завязывай мне глаза, хорошо? — улыбается Ван Ибо, — Я хочу видеть тебя.

— Хорошо, — Сяо Чжань легко, словно крыло бабочки, касается губами его полуприкрытых век. — Смотри, — и делает еще один виток, поверх обеих рук.

«Ноль», — проговаривает про себя Ван Ибо и, подняв глаза, тихо шепчет: 

— И я тоже.

Во взгляде Сяо Чжаня жажда, страсть и неприкрытая радость мешаются в жгучий коктейль, и ночь заполняется жадными поцелуями, толчками, укусами, переплетенными пальцами, вскриками, и Ван Ибо перестает осознавать себя, пока не достигает разрядки.

Он обхватывает Сяо Чжаня руками, закидывает на него ногу и жалеет, что не может обернуться вокруг него, словно одеяло. Тогда бы он не отпустил Сяо Чжаня от себя до конца дней мира. Ван Ибо переполнен счастьем, радостью и надеется, что Сяо Чжань чувствует тоже самое.

— Ты задушишь меня... — Ван Ибо слышит его чуть сдавленный смех, нехотя ослабляет руки, но в противовес, прижимается лбом к его щеке. — Спасибо, — Ван Ибо не открывает глаз, но отчетливо слышит, что Сяо Чжань улыбается.

— Никуда тебя не отпущу, — шепчет он.

— Я и сам никуда не уйду, — обещает Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо позволяет себе провалиться в сон.

*******

Ван Ибо просыпается, когда уже совсем светло, и солнечные лучи насквозь пронизывают комнату.

— А-Чжань? — он начинает ворочаться и оглядывается в поисках Сяо Чжаня, молясь, чтобы вчерашние вечер и ночь ему не приснились, хотя мышцы ноют совсем по-настоящему.

— Я тут, — раздается из-за спины, и Сяо Чжань подкатывается к нему вплотную, зарывается лицом в теплые волосы на его затылке, и улыбается.

— Я испугался, что все это было только сном.

— Нет, все по-настоящему, но я не хотел тебя будить.

Сяо Чжань спускается вниз, ведя губами по выступающим позвонкам, по гладкой коже и прихватывает губами след на плече. Не смог вчера совладать с собой, впился прямо зубами в кожу, и теперь на самом видном месте красуется отпечаток, словно ожерелье, хорошо, хоть без сильного синяка. 

— Прости, я вчера не сдержался, — Сяо Чжань трогает следы кончиком языка, а потом зализывает, словно это поможет зажить быстрее. Кожа от горячего прикосновения горит.

— Ничего, я тоже, — успокаивает его Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань опрокидывает его на спину и легкими поцелуями покрывает бесконечную шею. Доходит до кадыка, прикусывает его, лишь обозначая касание зубов. Ван Ибо кажется, что Сяо Чжань пытается отметить его, будто вчерашних укусов недостаточно.

— Я твой, — смеется Ван Ибо. От дыхания немного щекотно, но он только откидывает голову назад, давая еще больше доступа к своей шее.

Прикосновения к некоторым местам немного болезненны. Он вспоминает, что вчера Сяо Чжань именно там целовал его не сдерживаясь, наверное, видны следы, но Ван Ибо все равно. Он неровно дышит, закрывает глаза и мягко скользит ладонями по спине Сяо Чжаня, по позвонкам, обводит лопатки, ведет вниз, к изгибу поясницы.

Ван Ибо хочется бесконечно нежить в своих руках Сяо Чжаня, такого мягкого, каким он обычно предстает перед другими людьми. Вчера для Ван Ибо стало полной неожиданностью, насколько страстным и безудержным может быть Сяо Чжань. Он ждал нежного секса, а получил шторм. Но такой Сяо Чжань, который не сдерживает свои порывы, по-настоящему открытый, совсем другой, чем с остальными, нравится ему ничуть не меньше.

Сяо Чжань отбрасывает одеяло в сторону и тянется куда-то под подушку, за смазкой. Он выдавливает ее на пальцы и заводит руку за спину и плотнее сжимает губы, тогда Ван Ибо понимает — Сяо Чжань растягивает себя. Глаза распахиваются шире, он чувствует прикосновение скользких пальцев к своему члену, и следом Сяо Чжань начинает насаживаться на него. Ван Ибо умудряется заметить морщинку, залегшую между бровей, приподнимается и ловит Сяо Чжаня.

— Не спеши, А-Чжань, не надо... — уговаривает он, подтягивая колени и не давая Сяо Чжаню принять его на всю длину. Он не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжаню было больно, никогда этого не хотел. — Вот так... не торопись...

Ван Ибо вжимается лицом в теплую кожу, втягивает в себя запах Сяо Чжаня, улыбаясь, запрокидывает голову и тянет к себе его лицо, обхватив его одной ладонью. Сяо Чжаня не надо уговаривать, и он проходится легкими поцелуями по линии челюсти, прикусывает мочку уха, и добирается до губ. Они искусанные со вчерашней ночи, и Сяо Чжань, едва касаясь, проводит по их кромке языком один раз, потом другой, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, и Ван Ибо, не выдержав, смеется:

— Даже сейчас А-Чжань не может не кусать.

— Прости, — шепчет Сяо Чжань, — но удержаться и правда невозможно, — он еще раз целует Ван Ибо, на этот раз в лоб, и начинает двигаться.

Ван Ибо смотрит во все глаза, на его запрокинутую голову, напряженное горло, ловит губами удары сердца, прикусывает кожу, захлебывается воздухом, когда Сяо Чжань сжимает его своим нутром, выплескиваясь на живот. Он стонет от крепкой хватки, в которую попадают его искусанные плечи, но не сбрасывает руки, наоборот, прижимает Сяо Чжаня к себе еще сильнее, и взрывается ярким удовольствием.

Ван Ибо падает на спину, даже не думая разжимать руки, и вместе с ним падает Сяо Чжань. Они мокрые и дышат как две рыбины, выброшенные на берег.

— Тебе не тяжело? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань через некоторое время, и Ван Ибо мотает головой. — Хорошо бы до душа добраться, — и Ван Ибо согласно кивает, но даже не пытается пошевелиться. — Для этого ты должен меня отпустить, — смеется Сяо Чжань, пытаясь приподняться. Он заглядывает в лицо Ван Ибо, который неожиданно выдает:

— Если тебя пригласят в «Day Day Up», ты пойдешь? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пришел.

— Конечно, — и Сяо Чжань целует его.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Давай вместе посмотрим на звездопад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857289) by [fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020)




End file.
